Guardian Angel
by Cherry Ryl-chan
Summary: Sakura berusaha melupakan Sasuke yang tak ada kabar selama sepuluh tahun. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke datang kembali membawa sebuah kejutan bagi Sakura. "Kau! Gay!". Bagaimana jika ada oorang lain dalam kisah mereka? "Perkenalkan namaku Sabaku Gaara." / "Kau adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui. Err.. tidak, mungkin kau adalah orang yang kedua" Chap 6 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Terima kasih untuk review pada fict pertama ku kemarin, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya aku membuat sebuah fict. Ini fict kedua ku, mohon maaf ya kalau jelek dan tidak sesuai dengan KEINGINAN KALIAN. Karena saya menulis fict ini semata-mata hanya karena untuk menyalurkan hobi saya saja . Dan hitung-hitung untuk engisi waktu luang.

Baiklah sekian saja, terima kasih

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo bertebaran

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

For Safety, Rated T

Happy Reading

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !

.

.

Dihamparan padang rumput yang luas, dimana terdapat burung-burung yang berkicau dengan merdu. Tengah terbaring dua anak manusia berbeda gender yang berumur lima tahun di bawah pohon bunga sakura.

Bunga sakura yang berguguran menambah kesan nyaman di antara keduanya.

Angin yang berhembus di penghujung musim semi ini membelai lembut rambut keduanya.

Hening.

Nyaman.

Hanya dua kata yang dapat menggambarkan suasana tersebut.

Tetapi hanya berlangsung sesaat, sampai salah satu dari mereka membuka suara.

"Sakura ?" panggil anak laki-laki yang memiliki model rambut ala chiken butt kepada anak perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Hm ?" jawab anak perempuan berambut layaknya bunga sakura.

"Err, etto- lupakan saja" ucap anak laki-laki tersebut yang sepertinya enggan meneruskan kalimatnya.

Tapi sepertinya sang anak perempuan terlanjur penasaran dengan perkataan temannya. Maka ia mengubah posisinya yang tadinya berbaring, menjadi duduk menghadap anak laki-laki itu.

"Ada apa ? Jangan membuat aku penasaran , Sasuke-kun." Tanya Sakura penasaran

"Hn. Tidak ada. Lupakan saja." Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Ck. Kau ini. Kalau tidak mau mengatakannya, tidak usah bilang dong. Aku kan jadi penasaran." Ucap sakura sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

Sasuke terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabatnya. "Baiklah, tapi kau jangan tertawa ya."

Seketika mata Sakura berbinar-binar. " Iya-iya."

Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar. " Hm, apa kau senang bersamaku sakura ?"

"Maksudmu ? Tentu saja aku senang, hihi. Kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Apakah kau menyukaiku ?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Aku menyukai Sasuke-kun." Pipi Sasuke langsung bersemu merah.

"..."

"Aku menyukai Sasuke-kun, sama seperti aku menyukai Sasori-nii." Jawabnya seraya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

"..." Sasuke kecil tak menjawab. Ia sebenarnya kecewa atas jawaban Sakura, tapi ayolah, gengsi seorang Uchiha terlalu tinggi untuk menampilkan eksprsi kecewanya. Maka dari itu ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

'Kakak ? Ayolah, jadi selama ini aku hanya di anggap kakak olehnya ?' pikir Sasuke. Sasuke menunduk dalam diam

"Sasuke-kun seperti kakak kedua bagiku, Sasuke-kun yang selalu menemaniku bermain saat Sasori-nii tidak ada, Sasuke-kun juga yang selalu menjaga dan melindungiku. Aku sangat menyayangi Sasuke-kun." Ucap gadis berambut merah muda itu lagi dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunduk, mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Kemudian tersenyum penuh arti, tapi itu senyuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian setelah beberapa detik.

"Sakura ?"

"Hm ?"

"Suatu hari nanti, kalau kita sudah sama-sama dewasa-" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Ya ?" ucap Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti ucapan sahabatnya itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke mati-matian menahan rona merah di pipinya yang telah menyerupai warna buah kesukaannya.

"Hn. Aku akan merubah perasaan suka itu menjadi rasa suka-ehm tidak, tapi menjadi rasa cinta sebagai seorang perempuan kepada laki-laki, bukan sebagai adik dan kakak."

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya pipi bungsu terakhir Uchiha ini bersemu merah. Hah, hilang semua image mu sebagai sosok yang memiliki gengsi yang tinggi eh, bukan begitu Sasuke ?

Sakura ? Jangan ditanya, gadis kecil itu hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal karena tidak mengerti hampir semua yang dikatakan sahabat pantat ayamnya itu.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum karena kepolosan sabahat merah mudanya. Eh ? Tapi kalian baru berusia lima tahun kan Sasuke. Jadi wajar saja kalau Sakura tidak mengerti.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura. "Ya sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, suatu saat nanti kau juga akan mengerti."

Sesaat Sakura hanya terbengong, pasalnya tidak biasanya sahabat pantat ayamnya itu banyak berbicara saat menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura. Malah biasanya Sakura lah yang mendominasai percakapan antara keduanya.

Sakura tertawa senang, lalu menerjang tubuh kecil sahabatnya itu dengan pelukan. "Aku sayang Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Aku juga."

"Sasuke-kun. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendiri ya."

"Hn." Ucapnya singkat seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Walau hanya ber'hn' ria, tapi Sakura tahu bahwa itu adalah cara Sasuke untuk mengatakan 'iya'.

'Semoga bisa terus seperti ini-' pikir Sakura

'Selamanya-' pikir Sasuke

'Akan terus bersama-' pikir keduanya tanpa diketahui oleh masing-masing.

'Sasuke-kun'

'Sakura'

.

Tapi, disaat kenyataan di masa depan tidak sesuai dengan keinginan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke ?

"Aku tidak mau." Ucap seoarang anak dengan mata obsidian kepada seorang pria paruh baya.

"Jangan egois Sasuke, kakekmu baru saja pergi meninggalkan kita. Mau tak mau kita harus pindah ke Ame dan mengurus perusahaan kakekmu." Ucap pria paruh baya itu sedikit emosi.

Tap tap tap

Dari arah dapur muncul seorang wanita cantik, menghentikan perdebatan antara ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Sasuke, Kaa-san mohon. Turuti semua perkataan Tou-san." Ucapnya sembari memandang Sasuke lembut,

Sasuke melunak. Yah, beginilah jika sudah berurusan dengan Uchiha Mikoto-ibunya Sasuke tidak pernah bisa menolak lagi perkataannya.

Mikoto memang satu-satunya perempuan yang selalu bisa meluluhkan hatinya. Eh ? Apa benar begitu Sasuke-kun ? Apakah tidak ada permpuan lain lagi ? Sahabat merah muda mu, mungkin ?

Ah, bicara soal sahabat merah muda nya, Sasuke jadi murung. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan.

Bagaimana caranya mengatakan perihal kepindahannya kepada gadis itu ?

.

Dimana ada peremuan, pasti selalu ada perpisahan.

Dimana ada kata 'salam kenal' pasti akan ada kata 'selamat tinggal'.

Bukan begitu, Sasuke ?

Hanya tinggal bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa mengubah kata 'selamat tinggal' itu menjadi kata 'sampai jumpa'.

.

"Kapan kita berangkat ?" tanya Sasuke

Raut kelegaan terpancar jelas dari wajah kedua orang tuanya.

"Dua hari lagi." Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sebenranya ia sudah tahu, jika mereka akan pergi sesegera mungkin.

.

Dua hari kemudian..

"Sasuke-kun pergi ?" tanya seorang gadis berambut bubble gum kepada seorang wanita paruh baya, yang tak lain adalah ibunya.

"Iya, Saku." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ta-tapi, Sasuke-kun tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku ketika kemarin kami pulang dari padan rumput.

Butiran bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Mungkin Sasuke hanya tidak ingin kau sedih. Lagi pula ia bilang akan kembali secepatnya."

"Ta-tapi, hiks. Sasuke-kun bilang, ia tidak akan meninggalkanku. Hiks." Ucapnya dengan sesenggukan, karena tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya keluar."

"Sudahlah, Saku. Jangan menangis. Yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang hanya menunggu. Bukankah kalian sahabat ?" kata Mebuki seraya mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura lembut.

"I-iya, hiks."

.

**Sakura POV's**

'Mungkin Sasuke hanya tidak ingin kau sedih. Lagi pula ia bilang akan kembali secepatnya.'

'Lagi pula ia bilang akan kembali secepatnya.'

'Ia akan kembali secepatnya'

Perkataan Mebuki 10 tahun lalu kembali terngiang di kepalaku.

Sepuluh tahun ? Ya, sudah sepuluh tahun aku terus menunggu kedatanganmu Sasuke-kun.

Sudah sepuluh tahun juga aku selalu menuruti perkataanmu yang memintaku untuk menunggumu setiap matahari terbenam di padang rumput saat bunga sakura bermekaran di musim semi, tempat kita selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Aku selalu memikirkan mu Sasuke-kun.

Bahkan, isi dari surat yang kau tinggalkan sebelum kau pergi pun, aku masih mengingatnya.

'**Sakura, tunggu aku kembali. Kita akan bertemu lagi di padang rumput itu, saat bunga sakura kembali mekar."**

Bukan surat yang panjang, seperti kalian pikirkan. Tapi untaian kata-kata singkat itu berdampak besar bagiku.

Buktinya, aku masih setia menunggu sampai saat ini, hari ini, detik ini.

.

Menunggu itu menyakitkan.

Apalagi menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti. Bukan begitu, Sakura ?

.

.

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2 : Reunion

Terima kasih atas review kalian. Saran dan kritik sangatlah dibutuhkan dalam pembuatan sebuah cerita, agar si penulis bisa mengetahui bagaimana pendapat para pembaca mengenai cerita yang ia buat.

Maafkan bila fict ini gaje, hehe. Saya author baru disini. Dozoyoroshiku onegaishimasu.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo bertebaran.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

For Safety, Rated T

Happy Reading

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !

.

.

'Sudah sepuluh tahun' pikir seorang lelaki berparas tampan dengan gaya rambut yang mirip err-pantat ayam. Pandangannya tertuju ke luar jendela. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Hei Sasuke. Sudah berapa kali kau menghela nafas seperti itu. Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Seru seorang seorang pria yang berumur beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke, yang dijawab dengan ber'Hn' ria oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Tidak terasa sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak kepindahan kita ke Ame dulu ya, baka-ototou."

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab, pikirannya sedang melayang jauh ke masa lalu, masa dimana ia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabat kecilnya.

"Hei, baka. Kau ini mendengarkanku tidak sih ?!" seru pria itu sedikit kesal, karena perkataannya sedari tadi tidak di gubris.

"Diamlah baka-aniki. Kau ini lama-lama jadi seperti Naruto-dobe." Akhirnya Sasuke buka suara.

Itachi hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sasuke melirik Itachi sekilas melalui ekor matanya. "Hn. Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto.." Sasuke melirik ke kursi penumpang di belakangnya, diimana terdapat seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Kenapa dobe ikut dengan kita sih ?" gerutunya lalu melirik Itachi yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah, Kaa-san bilang Naruto merengek-rengek ingin ikut kita ke Konoha. Jadi, yah kau tahu kan kaa-san tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaannya naruto." Jelas Itachi.

Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha, menaiki mobil milik Itachi.

"Hn. Merepotkan." Ucapnya singkat disertai senyuman tipis tanpa Itachi ketahui, karena Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya lalu memandangi langit malam.

"Sasuke, bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan ?"

"..."

"Ehm, maksudku. Dulu kau pergi tanpa pamit kan? Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaannya saat itu? Apa kau siap bertemu dengannya lagi setelah semua ini? Bagaimana jika Sakura sudah memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Itachi bertubi-tubi. Sepertinya anikinya ini sudah tertular virus Naruto, yaitu tidak bisa berhenti bicara.

"Hn. Aku tidak peduli. Itu bukan urusanku" jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Kau ini kenapa sih ? Kenapa jadi seolah-olah tidak peduli begitu pada Sakura ?" tanya Itachi sedikit kesal.

"Kau tidak dengar ? .peduli." Serunya dengan penuh penekanan.

Tahukah kau Sasuke? Jika Sakura mendengar apa yang kau katakan barusan, ia akan sangat sedih. Kau anggap apa penantiannya selama ini? Tak tahukah kau, selama ini dia selalu menunggumu.

Bicara soal Sakura, apa pendapatnya nanti ya jika melihatmu yang sekarang ini. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaannya saat bertemu denganmu.

Bagaimana sedihnya dia, ketika melihat wajahmu yang tak lagi di hiasi senyuman seperti dulu.

Betapa kecewanya ia, ketika menyadari tatapan penuh kelembutan dari sorot matamu bukan miliknya lagi. Melainkan telah mejadi milik seseorang. Seseorang yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya atau bahkan oleh orang lain.

Tapi yang paling penting, bagaimana perasaannya ketika tahu kau bermain-main dengan takdir.

Takdir yang sudah ditentukan sejak manusia dilahirkan.

Takdir antara perempuan dan laki-laki.

Bahwa perempuan dan laki-laki ditakdirkan untuk berpasang-pasangan.

.

Selain itu, di tempat lain..

Binar cahaya terlihat menyinari sebuah tempat di bawah gelapnya malam. Suara musik yang menghentak kesunyian malam menjadi pengiring kegiatan anak-anak manusia yang tengah melepas penat di dalam sana.

Di tempat duduk paling ujung, tampak seorang gadis cantik yang tengah meneguk habis minumannya.

"Hei, berhentilah meminum itu, kau sudah minum banyak malam ini." Seru atau lebih tepatnya teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang berusaha mengimbangi suara musik yang kelewat keras.

Gadis di sebelahnya hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Ia mendecih. "Apa pedulimu?" tanyanya ketus

"Tentu saja karena aku ini sahabatmu, aku peduli padamu. Tidak ada gunanya kau seperti ini. Jangan merusak dirimu sendiri." Ucap gadis pirang itu sembari emenatap khawatir sahabatnya.

"Dengar ya, aku tak pernah memintamu peduli padaku." Ucap gadis beriris emerald itu seraya menuangkan minuman pada gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Tetapi sebelum gelasnya tekanisi, sebuah tangan berhasil merebut gelas tersebut.

"INO!" teriak gadis itu kesal.

"Apa ?! Sudah ku bilang berhenti minum." Teriaknya Ino tak kalah keras. "Aku mohon Saku, berhenti seperti ini. Kau hanya akan merusak dirimu. Lupakan dia. Masih banyak pria diluar sana yang menyukaimu." Ucap Ino lagi, tatapannya melembut.

Sakura tertunduk mendengar ucapan Ino, lalu diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau tidak mengerti Ino. Kau tidak mengerti. Aku.. Aku.. Hiks. Aku hanya-"

BRUUKK

Tiba-tiba Sakura jatuh tersungkur. Semua mata memandang tubuh Sakura yang jatuh dengan tiba-tiba, begitu pula Ino yang hanya diam. Untuk beberapa saat Ino mengerjap, seakan tersadar atas apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"SAKURA!"

.

'Hh'. Helaan nafas bosan terdengar dari seorang gadis merah muda yang sedang berjalan dengan lesu menuju sekolahnya.

Selangkah demi selangkah, ia ayunkan kakinya menapaki janalan yang dipenuhi oleh dedaunan. Tak terasa, saat ini sudah memasuki awal bulan desember. Yang artinya musim gugur akan segera berganti dengan musim dingin.

Memasuki awal Desember dalam suasana udara makin dingin, musim dingin mulai tiba, angin utara bertiup. Orang-orang sudah mulai memasang alat pemanas seperti Sutobo (kompor pemanas ruangan) serta Kotatsu (meja pemanas kaki).

Sakura-nama gadis itu-mengeratkan jaketnya berusaha mengurangi rasa dingin yang menerpa kulitnya. Entah perasaannya saja, atau perjalanan menuju sekolahnya hari ini terasa lebih jauh dari biasanya.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, gerbang sekolah telah tampak di depan mata. 'Hh. Akhirnya sampai juga.' Pikirnya.

"Sakura!" teriak seseorang dari belakangnya. Sakura pun menoleh ke asal teriakan tersebut.

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah berlari kearah nya.

'"Ino?" ucap Sakura.

"Hey, forehead. Bagaimana keadaanmu ? Kau yakin sudah tidak apa-apa ? " tanya Ino seraya menyentuh dahi sahabat merah mudanya itu. Tapi langsung di tepis oleh sang empunya.

Tadi malam, setelah sakura jatuh pingsan, Ino yang panik langsung membawa Sakura. Untungnya orang tuanya sedang dinas keluar kota, sedangkn kakaknya sedang menginap di rumah temannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. Sedangkan Ino hanya ber'oh' ria. Setelah itu suasana jadi hening, tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin Ino tanyakan pada Sakura, tapi ia enggan menanyakannya.

"Sakura?" ucap Ino membuka percakapan.

"Hm?" ucap Sakura singkat.

"Err, etto- lupakan." Kata Ino singkat.

"Ada apa ? Jangan membuat aku penasaran, Ino- Aahk." Sakura memekik, seperti de javu. Ia seakan pernah mengalami percakapan seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa Saku ?" tanya Ino heran.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." jawab Sakura singkat sambil berlalu mendahului Ino masuk ke kelas. Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa memandang Sakura prihatin.

Ino dan Sakura, sepasang sahabat yang saling mengerti satu sama lain. Bagi Sakura, Ino adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti Sakura selain keluarganya dan juga seseorang di masa lalunya.

Ino lah yang menjadi semangat nya ketika ia jatuh terpuruk dalam kesendirian, pasca kepergian Sasuke. Begitu pula Ino, Sakura adalah satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki. Err-maksudnya teman dalam arti lain, yaitu seseorang yang tulus berteman dengannya tanpa melihat siapa dia dan bagaimana dia.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel berbunyi bertepatan dengan Sakura yang memasuki kelasnya.

"Hei, katanya hari ini ada murid baru ya ?" tanya salah seorang siswi

"Iya, dengar-dengar orangnya tampan lho." Jawab temannya

Seisi kelas, tepatnya para siswi sibuk membicarakan-kalu tidak ingin disebut menggosip-perihal murid baru tersebut.

"Kyaa! Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya" seru seorang siswi berambut merah menyala dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

KREEKK

Pintu terbuka, lalu masuk seorang pria berambut perak mencuat ke atas melawan gravitasi. Pria tersebut tersenyum walau tak terlihat, mengingat ia memakai masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Pagi, semua." sapanya

"Kakashi-sensei tumben tidak telat ? Ada angin apa ya ?"

"Iya, apa sensei salah minum obat ?"

"Atau sensei mendadak bisa terbang, jadinya tidak ada alasan macet atau dikejar anjing seperti biasa."

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi sensei bermasker itu. Sepertinya dia siap meledak, tapi mengingat ada suatu hal yang harus dia sampaikan, akhirnya ia tidak jadi meledak. Eh?

"Wah, kalian terus terang sekali ya. Tapi sayang, semua yang kalian katakan salah. Sebenarnya aku ingin memperkenalkan murid baru kepada kalian-" Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya kearah pintu.

"Hei, kalian mau sampai kapan disitu ? Ayo cepat masuk" kata Kakashi, lalu tidak lama kemudian masuk dua orang lelaki berparas tampan yang langsung saja membuat para siswi KHS menjerit histeris. Sepertinya KHS kan seorang-ah tidak, tapi dua orang idola baru.

"Kyaa tampannya!"

"Hey tampan siapa namamu ?" Begitulah suasana kelas saat ini, dipenuhi keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh kaum hawa.

Sedangkan di tempat duduk paling belakang di samping jendela, seorang gadis bersurai merah muda menagkupkan kepalanya di meja dengan beralaskan tangan. Ia enggan walau hanya untuk sekedar menoleh pada dua lelaki yang baru saja menjadi idola baru di KHS itu.

"Kyaa! Sakura, kau harus lihat ini. Mereka sangat tampan."

"Hn." Sakura hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkat.

"Aiish kau ini, coba lihat! Betapa tampannya mereka. Lelaki yang berambut pirang itu sungguh mempesona, yah walaupun ada garis seperti kumis kucing di pipinya. Tapi, aah. Lihat, matanya sungguh memukau. Dari pancaran wajahnya, aku bisa menebak kalau dia pasti adalah orang yang ramah. Tapi lelaki yang satu lagi tidak kalah tampannya." Ino mengambil napas sejenak.

"Garis rahangnya yang tegas, mencerminkan kalau dia itu mempunyai sifat yang tegas, keras kepala, dan egois." Cerocos Ino

Sakura hanya bisa meghela nafas. Ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya yang satu ini sangat gemar-dan dengan soknya- membaca kepribadian sesorang dari fisiknya. Yah, walaupun tidak jarang perkiraannya meleset.

"Dan kau bisa lihat mata onyxnya yang sekelam malam itu ? Itu me-"

Sakura tidak mendengarkan lagi perkataan Ino selanjutnya. Ia terlanjur terfokus kepada kalimat yang di katakan ino sebelumnya.

Onyx ? Apakah..? Oh tidak-tidak. Itu kan tidak mungkin. Kau harus enyahkan pikiran itu dari otakmu Sakura. Dia-

"Baiklah, sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian." Ucapan Kakashi-sensei seketika membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Seorang lelaki yang berambut pirang maju selangkah kedepan.

"Ohayou, minna-san! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal ya!" ucapnya disertai dengan cengiran

Para siswi memandangnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, sedangkan para lelaki memandangnya dengan tatapan deathglare, seakan tak terima jika si pirang itu menjadi pusat perhatian para kaum hawa.

"Hei, Teme. Ayo katakan sesuatu, jangan diam saja." Serunya sambil memukul pelan bahu lelaki di sebelahnya.

Diam-diam Sakura menajamkan pendengarannya, ia masih enggan untuk menoleh. Ia takut untuk melihat kenyataan.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke.

S-Sasuke ?

Dengan sekejap Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Ia tak menghiraukan jeritan seluruh siswi ketika Sasuke menebutkan namanya.

Deg!

Disana, tepat di sebelah lelaki berambut pirang itu. Tengah berdiri seorang lelaki yang sangat ia kenal dengan mata onyxnya yang memandang ke arah lan dengan tatapan datar. Tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Untuk sesaat, lelaki itu tampak terkejut melihat Sakura yang tengah menatapnya tidak percaya.

Terkejut ? Sangat bukan Uchiha.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa ia satu sekolah dengan Sakura. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia akan bertemu dengan Sakura kembali. Tetapi, ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Sakura secepatnya.

Dihari pertama ia masuk sekolah. Di saat perkenalan di depan kelas. Dan ternyata ia memasuki kelas yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Sakura." Ucapnya datar dan pelan, tapi masih bisa terdengar di telinga Sakura.

Sakura ? Jangan tanya. Coba lihat seperti apa wajahya saat ini. Ia tidak percaya bahwa sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi itu sekarang ada di hadapannya. "Hei. Sakura ? Kau mengenalnya ? Kalau tidak salah, tadi dia menyebut namamu." Ucap Ino sembari memukul bahu Sakura pelan.

Sakit. Itu yang Sakura rasakan saat ini. Bukan Sakit karena pukulan Ino. Tapi karena, kini tatapan itu..

Tatapan Sasuke padanya. Tatapan yang dulunya lembut. Kini berubah menjadi datar.

SREKK

"S-sumimasen, maaf aku terlambat." Pintu terbuka dan munculah seorang gadis cantik bersurai indigo yang sedang membungkuk hormat.

"Ah, Hyuuga-san. Kau terlambat." Ucap Kakashi-sensei

"G-gomennasai." Ucapnya lagi

"Ah, sudahlah tidak apa-apa, berhubung ini pertama kalinya kau masuk sekolah. Aku memaafaknmu. Tapi jangan di ulangi lagi ya."

"H-hai sensei"

"Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Hyuuga Hinata. Silahkan duduk, pelajaran akan segera dimulai." Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata pun berjalan mencari bangku kosong.

"Sasuke-kun, duduk disini saja."

"Sasuke-kun, di sebelahku saja."

Sasuke hanya mendecih. Selalu seperti ini jika ia masuk ke sekolah barunya. Ya, Sasuke sering pindah-pindah sekolah akibat tuntutan pekerjaan orang tuanya. Yang mau tak mau, Sasuke harus mengikuti mereka.

"Ah, Hinata-chan. Duduk di sebelah sakura saja. Tempat duduk di sebelahnya kosong. Kebetulan teman sebangkunya seminggu yang lalu baru saja pindah sekolah." Ucap Ino antusias.

"H-hai." Hinata pun mnempati bangku kosong di sebelah Sakura.

"A-ano, Sakura-san. Salam kenal."

"..." Sakura tidak menjawab. Pikirannya masih terbayang Sasuke.

"S-sakura-san?" ucap Hinata lagi.

"I-iya ada apa ? Oh kau Hinata ya ? Namaku Haruno sakura. Salam kenal." Ucap Sakura disertai senyum manis walau terlihat dipaksakan.

" H-hai. Salam kenal juga." Entah kenapa wajah Hinata menjadi bersemu merah ketika meihat senyuman Sakura.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, sesorang tampak memperhatikan Hinata sedari tadi. Tatapan yang sulit di mengerti.

"Hime ? Kau melupakanku?" gumamnya pelan dengan tatapan sendu.

Sasuke yang melihatnya, menggeram pelan.

.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sasuke ? Sanggupkah Sakura bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke yang sudah melanggar janjinya dan membuatnya menunggu selama bertahun-tahun ?

Dan apakah semua ini berhubungan dengan kemunculan seseorang yang baru ?

Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter depan..

.

.

To be continue

.

.

Aaahhh.. Akhirnya update juga setelah beberapa waktu akhir-akhir ini, acara menulis fict ini tertunda oleh tugas yang menumpuk. Belum lagi tuntutan tanggng jawab di ekskul. Seminggu ini pulang ke rumah pun sering telambat. Terkadang lupa waktu ketika di sekolah. Fiyuuh..

Ya sudahlah sekian, malah jadi curhat. Hehe _

Oh iya, satu lagi. Maafkan SasuSaku nya sedikit. Tapi chap selanjutnya di usahakan banyakin scene SasukSaku yaa.

Review ? Di tunggu yaaa


	3. Chapter 3 : Explanation

Hai minna-san. Bertemu lagi denganku ^^

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong banyak yang mengira Sasuke suka sama Hinata ya ? Hm, tenang aja, itu akan terungkap di chap ini kok. Jujur aja, aku juga bosan masa Hinata melulu yang jadi orang ketiga di antara pair SasuSaku. Kan kasihan Hinata, hehe. Udah jelas-jelas, Hinata kan sukanya sama Naruto-kun XD

Dan untuk Sasori, dia pasti ada. Secara disini dia kan berperan sebagai kakaknya Sakura. Kalo Gaara dan Neji bakal muncul atau nggak ?. Yaah, mungkin salah satu diantara mereka akan aku munculkan. Hehe, udah ah. Silahkan simak sendiri cerita ini. Semoga memuaskan dan maaf kalo gaje. Maklum, author baru.

So..

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah membuat semua orang menjadi lebih bersemangat untuk memulai rutinitas masing-masing. Tapi tidak bagi seorang gadis yang sejak tadi terus-terusan menghela nafas. Pandangannya tertuju pada suatu titik iluar jendela. Yaitu, seorang anak lelaki berambut raven yang tengah berlari dari arah gerbang. Sepertinya anak itu terlambat.

"Sasuke-kun" Liquid bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, dan siap meluncur. Sakura hendak memejamkan matanya, sebelum sebuah tepukan di bahu menginterupsinya. Tanpa menoleh pun, ia sudah tahu siapa itu.

"Ada apa Ino ?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh dan masih memejamkan mata.

"Sa-Sakura-chan" Sakura tersentak, itu bukan suara Ino. Ia pun menoleh ke asal suara.

"Hi-Hinata ?" Sakura segera menghapus air matanya yang ternyata telah mengalir sejak tadi.

"Kau menangis ? Sakura-chan ?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir. Sebelum Sakura menjawab, Hinata berbicara lagi. "Ada apa ? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak a-"

SREEK

Suara pintu dibuka memotong perkataan Sakura. Lalu masuklah seorang lelaki dengan iris onyx yang tajam. Tidak lama setelah itu muncul seorang lagi yang tengah mengatur nafasnya.

"Teme! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja. Kalau aku tersesat bagimana ? Aku kan belum hafal daerah sini." Gerutunya kesal.

"Hn" ujarya singkat.

"Hah, kau ini." Karena kesal perkataannya tidak digubris, lelaki berambut pirang ini berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas, sampai tatapannya berhenti pada dua gadis yang sedang bercanda satu sama lain. Sesekali terdengar suara tawa. Ya, sepertinya Hinata berhasil menghibur Sakura.

Mata Naruto terus mengamati Sakura, seolah sedang menilai gadis itu. Lalu tatapannya berpindah pada Hinata. Sorot mata Naruto meredup ketika menatap sosok Hinata.

"Dia tidak berubah" Gumamnya pelan

Dia masih sama seperti dulu. Sifatnya masih sama, lugu, dan lembut. Wajahnya tetap cantik. Tubuhnya. Rambutnya. Ah, mungkin hanya rambutnya saja yang jadi lebih panjang sejak terakhir mereka bertemu.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Ada sesuatu yang berubah tapi sorotan matanya. Sesuatu yang bisa dirasakan oleh Naruto.

Jika dulu ketika Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk menjalani kehidupan masing-masing, sorotan mata Hinata penuh dengan kesedihan dan keputus asaan. Tapi kini, sorot matanya telah kembali seperti dulu ketika ia dan Naruto masih bersama-sama menjalin kasih. Tatapan penuh kehangatan, kasih sayang yang ditujukan pada Sakura.

Dan tatapan penuh-

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin tatapan Hinta pada Sakura adalah tatapan-"

-Cinta ?

.

Tanpa Naruto sadari seseorang tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Ya, orang itu Sasuke. Ia menggeram tertahan melihat Naruto yang tengah menatap Hinata intens. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Rahangnya mengeras. Tapi itu hanya sesaat, sebelum ekspresinya berubah datar kembali. Tidak ingin ada orang yang melihatnya penuh emosi.

Tapi kau terlambat Sasuke, seseorang telah melihat ekspresimu tadi. Seorang gadis merah muda yang sejak tadi mendengarkan perkataan sahabat indigonya. Tapi pandangannya mengarah pada Sasuke.

Setelah puas mengamati Naruto, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesuatu-atau seseorang-yang menjadi objek tatapan Naruto. Menatapnya penuh selidik, penuh kekesalan. Tapi seseorang salah mengartikan tatapan itu. Tidak tahan menatapnya lebih lama lagi, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Sesaat onyx dan emerald bertemu. Tapi tidak lama, sebelum Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura ? Jangan tanya, pasti sangat sakit jika orang yang kita cintai bisa menatap lama pada gadis lain. Tapi saat bertatapan dengan kita, ia justru memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya di sebelah Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?" Tanpa sadar Sakura berucap. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Berisik. Jangan ganggu aku." Tanpa diduga Sakura, sasuke menjawab perkataannya, walau dengan perkataan yang menyakiti hatinya

TENG TENG TENG

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya aksi tatap menatap antara Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dan Hinata. Bel masuk berbunyi.

.

**Sakura POV's**

Apa aku salah bila masih mengharapkan dia yang telah melanggar janjinya sendiri. Dia yang membuat aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta, dan dia juga yang membuat aku patah hati,bahkan sebelum bisa mengutarakkan rasa cinta ini.

Kami-sama, tolong aku. Aku tidak ingin terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Sepanjang pelajaran pun aku tidak fokus. Pikiranku terus melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi.

Kenapa ? Kenapa Sasuke-kun menatap Hinata seperti itu ? Apa Sasuke-kun me-menyukai Hinata ?

Sepertinya Hinata adalah gadis yang beruntung, setelah sebelumnya ditatap dengan tatapan penuh arti dari Naruto, sekarang oleh Sasuke juga. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan Sasuke yang penuh kecemburuan ketika melihat Naruto tengah menatap hinata.

Itu. Tatapan Sasuke itu. Adalah tatapan seorang kekasih yang tidak ingin miliknya direbut oleh orang lain.

Sasuke-kun, kenapa ? Kenapa sejak kau datang, kau tidak berbicara sedikitpun padaku. Jangankan untuk memberi penjalasan, menyapaku pun tidak.

Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu ?

"...ra. Sakura!"

"E-eh?" aku mengerjap kaget.

"Kau ini melamun ya dari tadi. Sampai bel istirahat saja tidak dengar." Kata Ino yang diikuti oleh anggukan dari Hinata.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh kelas yang ternyata sudah sepi. Aku pun menoleh kearah Ino.

"A-ano, ayo ke kantin. Aku sudah lapar" ucap Hinata

Entah mengapa melihatnya aku jadi kesal sendiri. Teringat bahwa Hinata telah merebut tatapan Sasuke yang biasanya hanya ditujukan padaku. Apakah aku bisa tetap bersahabat dengan Hinata setelah ini ?

Tidak. Apa yang aku pikirkan ? Aku menggeleng mencoba menghilangkan pikiran negatif yang menghantui pikiranku. Hinata tidak salah. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Ino heran akan tingkahku.

"I-iya. Ya sudah ayo ke kantin." Aku pun menarik tangan kedua sahabatku. Lau pergi ke kantin.

.

"Sa-sakura-chan, aku ingin ke toilet dulu. K-kalian duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Lho ? Tidak apa-apa sendirian ?" tanya Ino

"I-iya." Jawab Hinata lalu bergegas lari menuju toilet. Aku dan ini hendak melanjukan langkah. Tapi tiba-tiba Hinata kembali lagi.

"A-ano. Aku lupa tanya. Toiletnya dimana ?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah memerah menahan malu-mungkin.

Aku pun tetawa."Kau lucu sekali Hinata. Kau tinggal lurus saja, lalu setelah terlihat lapangan, kau belok kanan."

"I-iya terima kasih." Hinata pun pergi kearah yang aku tunjukkan. Sedangkan aku dan Ino masih tertawa karena tingkah polos Hinata.

"Ya sudahlah ayo." Ajak Ino

"Kau duluan sajalah Ino. Aku mau menyusul Hinata, kalau-kalau dia tersesat." Kataku.

"Aa. Kalau begitu aku juga ikut."

**End Sakura POV's**

**.**

"T-toiletnya dimana ? Tadi kata Sakura-chan kalau ada lapangan belok kanan atau kiri ya ?" ucap seorang gadis berambut indigo sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di dahi dan memasang pose berpikir.

"Hm, sepertinya belok kiri." Ucapnya yakin.

Hinata pun berjalan ke kiri. Yang artinya ia harus menyebrangi (?) lapangan. Hinata berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa karena tidak tahan akan keinginan buang airnya. Sampai tiba-tiba..

DUUKK

Sebuah bola melesat dengan cepat kearah Hinata dan mengenai kepalanya disertai dengan suara teriakan para siswa-siswi yang ternyata tengah menyaksikan latihan basket yang sedang berlangsung di lapangan. Sampai tiba-tiba Hinata dengan seenak jidatnya melintas di tengah lapangan.

"Eh, itu bukannya Hyuuga si murid baru itu ya ?"

"Iya. Ayo tolong dia."'

Seorang pemain berlari mendekati Hinata."Hei, kau tidak apa-ap-"

"HEI! Dia pingsan"ucapnya kaget ketika membalikkan tubuh Hinata yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Hinata-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berambut pirang menerobos kerumunan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ? Cepat bawa dia ke uks!" ucap Gai-sensei yang kebetulan sedang melatih basket.

"Biar aku yang ba-"

"Tidak. Aku saja yang membawanya ke uks." Seluruh pasang mata melihat kearah seorang lelaki berambut emo yang mencuat kebelakang.

Sementara itu..

"Suara ribut-ribut apa itu ?" tanya Ino

"Aku tidak tahu. Kita lihat saja kesana." Jawab Sakura

Sakura dan Ino mencoba untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang. Pada saat itu, mereka mendengar seseorang berkata..

"Tidak. Aku saja yang membawanya ke uks."

Deg!

Suara itu. Sakura lebih dari sekedar mengenalnya.

"Wah ternyata anak muda zaman sekarang dipenuhi dengan semangat muda yang menggelora ya." Seru Gai-sensei dengan mata yang berbinar, tapi sayang sekali tidak ada yang menanggapinya.

"Tapi teme-"

"Diam dobe." Sasuke pun mengakat tubuh Hinata dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Diikuti Naruto. Semua orang pun kembali menjalankan aktivitasnya masing-masing

Tanpa sadar Sakura menitikan air mata melihat semua itu. Tangannya bergetar. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke tanah. Tapi sebelum benar-benar jatuh, Ino menahannya.

"Sa-Sakura ?! Kau kenapa ?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanya isakan tangis.

"Sakura ? Ceritakan semua padaku."

"Ma-maksudmu ?" tanyanya denagn suara yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Jangan berkata seakan-akan aku tidak tahu semuanya." Ino menghela nafas panjang. "Lelaki itu, Sasuke kan ?"

Deg!

" Lelaki yang selalu kau ceritakan. Itu Sasuke kan ? Aku bisa melihatnya. Tatapan matamu padanya menyiratkan bermacam-macam emosi. Rindu, senang, sedih, kecewa, cemburu. Bahkan saat Sasuke membawa Hinata ke uks. Itu penyebab kau menangis sekarang ini kan ? " jelas Ino panjang lebar dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tangis Sakura menjadi-jadi, untung saja suasana kini sedang sepi, karena bel masuk baru saja berbunyi.

Sesampainya di uks

SREEKK

Sasuke membawa Hinata masuk dan membaringkannya di kasur. Lalu bungsu Uchiha itu menarik kursi di sebelahnya dan mendudukinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Gumamnya.

" . . Naruto menyentuhmu." Gumamnya lagi penuh penekanan. Tatapannya tajam.

Tap tap tap

"Ah. Uchiha-san apa yang kau lakukan di-Oh kami-sama apa yang terjadi dengan Hyuuga-san ?" ucap seorang senpai yang kebetulan masuk ke uks untuk mencari obat.

"Hn. Kepalanya terbentur bola basket."

"Astaga. Baiklah kau tunggu dulu disini. Akan kupanggilkan Shizune-sensei." Ujarnya. Ia pun melesat keluar dari uks.

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki terdengar lagi. "Teme. Apa-apaan kau ini,hah ?!" seru Naruto kesal Naruto.

"Hn. Kau cemburu ?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Naruto terdiam. Entahlah, Naruto sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi ada perasaaan aneh dalam dirinya ketika melihat Sasuke yang menggendong Hinata ala bridal style tadi.

"Benarkan, kau cemburu." Sasuke diam sejenak. "Tapi yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah.."

"Kau cemburu pada siapa ? Padaku atau pada Hinata ?" Tanyanya lagi dengan seringai tipis.

"A-apa maksudmu ?" bukannya mwnjawab, naruto malah balik bertanya. Keringat dingin menjalari tubuhna. Sasuke bangkit lalu berjalan menuju pintu melewati Naruto.

"Sudahlah. Ikut aku. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." Ucapnya dingin seraya berjalan keluar meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ini harus diakhiri. Harus." Gumam Naruto, lalu berbalik menuju pintu mengikuti Sasuke.

.

"Jadi begitu." Ucap Ino pelan setelah mendengar semua cerita gadis merah muda di sebelahnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya ?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura menghela nafas ."Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya Ino. Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan meminta penjelasan tentang semua ini padanya."

"Kau janji kan, kalau setelah ini kau tidak akan menangis lagi?" tanya Ino

"Aku janji. Ah tidak, aku tidak janji kalau aku tidak akan menangis saat meminta penjelasan darinya. Tapi setelah itu aku tidak akan menangis lagi Ino. Aku janji." Kata Sakura seraya menyunggingkan senyum tiga jarinya.

Melihat Ino yang tidak menjawab, Sakura kembali berujar.

" Sudahlah Ino, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik sekarang kita ke uks. Kasihan Hinata sendirian." Ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi besemangat kembali. Hah, ternyaa mood seorang yang sedang patah hati mudah sekali berubah-ubah.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika Sasuke masih ada disana ?" tanya Ino ragu-ragu

"Kau tidak tahu Sasuke-kun itu seperti apa ino. Dia tidak akan kuat lama-lama menunggu orang yang sedang pingsan. Kalau aku benar, dia sekarang sedang berjalan di" Ujarnya ringan tanpa beban, dengan diselingi tawa kecil.

"Sakura." Ino hanya dapat menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan prihatin. "Yosh, baiklah kita ke uks sekarang." Ajak sakura.

.

Sesaat setelah Sasuke dan Naruto meninggalkan uks..

SREKK

"Uchiha-san apa yang ter-" Seorang wanita cantik bermbut hitam pendek tengah mengedarkan pandangan ke dalam uks. "Eeh? Mana bocah Uchiha itu ? Seenaknya meninggalkan seorang gadis yang tengah pingsan sendirian." Gerutunya saat didapati bahwa orang yang dicarinya tidak ada. Ia berjalan ke arah Hinata yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

SREKK

Pintu kembali terbuka, kali ini menampakkan dua gadis cantik dengan warna rambut yang berbeda.

"Shizune-sensei, apa Hinata sudah sadar ?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang

"Ah, belum. Kebetulan aku baru saja sampai. Oh ya, Kalian tahu dimana Uchiha itu ?"

"Err-tidak." Ucap Ino

"Tuh kan Ino, apa kataku." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ehm, iya." Kata ino singkat. Ia tahu senyuman itu hanyalah senyuman palsu.

"Baiklah, karena Hinata belum sadar. Aku akan mencari Sasuke-kun dulu." Ucap Sakura seraya berbalik hendak menggalkan uks, tapi tangan Ino menahannya.

"Kau yakin ?" tanyanya

Sakura mengangguk."Aku harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga." Sakura melepaskan pegangan Ino dari tangannya, lalu berbalik pergi mencari Sasuke.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Teme?" Naruto membuka suara.

"Buru-buru sekali. Santai saja."

"Cepat katakan. Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi denganmu." Seru Naruto

"Katakan kalau kau cemburu." Ucap lelaki beriris onyx .

"Teme, aku-"

"Katakan saja!" tanpa sadar, Sasuke berteriak.

"Baiklah, aku cemburu. Kau puas ?!" teriak Naruto tak kalah kencang."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Cemburu pada siapa ? Padaku atau Hinata ?"

"I-itu, a-aku tidak tahu. Entahlah. Semua ini membingungkan."

Sementara itu di bagian Sakura. Gadis itu tengah bingung mencari Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau dimana ?" gumamnya pelan. "Aduh, perutku tiba-tiba sakit." Ia pun pergi mencari toilet. Ketika hendak masuk ke toilet wanita, Sakura mendengar suara teriakkan dari toilet pria di sebelahnya.

Karena penasaran. Ia pun menghentikan langkah dan mengendap-ngendap masuk toilet pria. Suara itu, walaupun Sakura baru mendengarnya kemarin. Tapi ia yakin betul, seorang lelaki dengan suaranya yang khas.

Sakura menegok kearah asal suara. "Sasuken-kun ? Naruto ?" gumamnya pelan. Sakura memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dan mendengarkan pembicaraan ereka.

"Cemburu pada siapa ? Padaku atau Hinata ?"

"I-itu, a-aku tidak tahu. Entahlah. Semua ini membingungkan."

'Hah? Apa maksudnya' pikir Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Naruto. . . ." serunya penuh penekanan.

Deg!

Hati Sakura mendadak sakit mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum miris. 'sebegitunya kah Sasuke-kun mencintai Hinata ? Sampai-sampai tak ingin Hinata didekati oleh lelaki lain ?' batin Sakura.

"Kau masih menyukai Hinata ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau ini bicara apa teme ? Itu masa lalu, tidak usah dibahas." jawab Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus. "Baiklah. Mana yang kau pilih ? Aku atau Hinata-**chan **?" Tanyanya lagi dengan penekanan dikata 'chan'.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertunduk. Ia mengira bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto sedang memperutkan Hinata.

"A-aku.."

"Tidak bisa menjawab ? Baiklah aku ubah pertanyaanku. Bayangkan jika suatu waktu aku dan Hinata tenggelam di laut. Dan hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan kami. Tapi kau hanya bisa menyelamatkan satu orang saja. Mana yang akan kau selamatkan ?"

Sakura dibuat bingung sekarang. Ia tidak mengerti kemana jalan pembicaraan kedua orang itu. Yang terjadi bukan seperti yang dipikirkannya. Ia pikir Sasuke dan Naruto tengah memperebutkan Hinata. Tapi, kenyataanya..

Naruto menghela nafas. Wajahnya terlihat serius. "Baiklah kalau ini yang kau inginkan Sasuke." Ia terdiam sejenak. " Iya, aku masih menyukai Hinata. Tidak, tapi sejak dulu aku selalu mencintainya. Sejak dia meningalkanku karena kebodohanku. Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakannya. Dan untuk perkataanmu barusan. Kukira kau pandai berenang, jadi tentu saja aku akan menyelamatkan Hinata." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar dengan sedikit tawa di akhir kalimat.

Sasuke menggeram tertahan. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto. Mengepalkan tangannya kuat, lalu..

BUUKK

Ia meninju dinding di belakang Naruto. "LALU KAU ANGGAP APA AKU SELAMA INI, HAH ?!" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto hanya diam dan kembali memasang wajah serius. "Ini harus diakhiri Sasuke. Hubungan ini terlarang." Ucap Naruto

'Terlarang ? Hubungan siapa yang terlarang ?' pikir Sakura. Otaknya bekerja keras untuk mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau gila ?! Setelah semuanya, kau mau mengakhiri semua ini begitu saja ?" Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan. "Bukankah dulu, kau yang mengajarkan dunia yang gelap ini padaku ?" Sasuke tertawa mengejek.

"Tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku sadar. Kalau ini adalah hal yang salah." Ucap Naruto tenang. Ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sasuke, lalu menepuknya pelan. "Belajarlah untuk membuka hati pada gadis lain, teme. Kau itu tampan. Tidak sulit untuk memikat para gadis. Banyak gadis yang menginginkan cintamu." Naruto menarik tangannya dari bahu Sasuke, lalu berjalan melewati Sasuke. Tapi sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke lalu...

BUUKK

Satu pukulan telah dilayangkan oleh Sasuke di wajah Naruto.

"TAPI AKU MENCINTAIMU, NARUTO !" teriak Sasuke dengan nafas yang memburu.

'Apa ?' Sakura memekik tak percaya. Tangannya bergetar. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas, butiran bening tanpa ia sadari telah mengalir membasahi wajah cantiknya. Ada rasa sakit yang menjalar tubuhnya.

Sakit.

Satu kata yang mewakili perasaanya saat ini. Ia tak habis pikir. Orang yang selama ini dicintainya. Orang yang selama ini ia tunggu kedatangannya. Ternyata adalah seorang **'GAY'.**

Tidak tahan lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Sakura jatuh terduduk.

"Hentikan teme! Semua cukup sampai disini. Aku tidak ingin terjebak dalam kegelapan lagi. Aku sadar, bahwa selama ini kau hanya kuanggap sebagai bentuk pelampiasan saja."

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Begitu juga denganmu, kan ? Selama ini aku hanya bentuk dari pengalih perhatianmu atas perlakuan Karin eh, Sasuke ?". tanya Naruto

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab, eh ? Jadi tu semua benar kan ?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Jangan bawa-bawa nama perempuan sialan itu!"

"Sasuke, kau harus mulai membuka hatimu lagi. Setidaknya cobalah untuk mendekati teman lamamu itu. Haruno Sakura."

Deg!

Kenapa nama Sakura disebut? Cukup! Sakura tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Sudah cukup perkataan Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu sekses membuat hatinya terbelah menjai dua. Sakura sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Air mata kian mendalir dengan deras dari manik emerald yang kini telah kehilangan cahayanya.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaaanya jika ia mengetahui semua ini ?"

Sakit. Itu yang dirasakan oleh gadis merah muda ini. Tak tahukan kau Naruto, bahwa gadis yang sedang kau bicarakan sudah mengetahui semua kebenaranya.

"Sudah ku bilang kan. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya dobe. Aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengannya. Kalaupun pernah, mungkin saja dia adalah salah satu gadis murahan yang menjadi fansgirl ku." Ucap Sasuke tajam dan sukses melukai hati Sakura.

"Gadus murahan ya ?"

Sasuke dan Naruto tersentak kaget, mencari asal suara lirih tersebut. ?Tak lama, munculah seorang gadis dengan penampilannya yang kusut. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Matanya sembab. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Ia tersenyum. Tapi siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tahu bahwa itu adalah senyuman yang sarat akan kepedihan.

"Sa-Sakura-chan ?" Naruto membuka suara. Sedangkn Sasuke hanya menatap datar kearah Sakura.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti gadis murahan ? Sepertinya iya. Aku memang gadis murahan yang masih saja mengharapkan kembalinya seorang lelaki bodoh yang meninggalkanku selama sepuluh tahun lamanya. Bahkan setelah lelaki itu kembali, ia tidak mengingatku. Tapi aku malah bersikeras mendekatinya. Betapa murahannya aku bukan ?" Sakura tertawa pahit.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Ia tidak menyangka gadis ini akan mengatakan hal itu dengan lancar. Bahkan tanpa air mata. Awalnya ia mengira, semua wanita sama saja. Menggunakan air mata sebagai senjata untuk meluluhkan hatii lelaki. Tapi gadis ini berbeda. Yah walaupun Sasuke tahu gadis ini telah menangis beberapa saat yang lalu, terlihat dari matanya yang sembab. Tapi, kini Sakura terlihat sangat tegar.

"Sa-Sakura-chan ? Sebenarnya Sasuke kehilangan ingatannya."

Sesaat Sakura tersentak kaget untuk seaat. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya berubah lagi. Ia tersenyum manis. "Hilang ingatan ya ? Bukankah itu bagus ? Kau jadi tidak perlu repot-repot untuk berusaha melupakan gadis murahan sepertiku ?"

Deg!

Kenapa ? Kenapa Sasuke merasa ada yang menusuk jantungnya ketika mendengar gadis dihadapannya ini terus menerus mengatakan bahwa ia adalah gadis murahan.

Ada sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke yang berontak ketika melihat senyum gadis itu.

Hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa saat ini yang harus ia lakukan adalah menenangkan gadis tersebut, Meregkuhnya dalam pelukan. Dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja di telinga gadis itu.

Tapi, tentu saja semua itu tak dilakukannya. Ia tetap berwajah datar.

"Hn. Apa yang kau inginkan ?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Yang ku inginkan ?" jawab Sakura balik bertanya.

Naruto yang merasa jika kedua orang ini butuh waktu berdua untukmenyelesaikan masalah mereka, segera pergi karena tidak ingin mengganggu.

"Hei teme, aku duluan. Selesaikan masalahmu dengan segera." Ucapnya lalu berbalik pergi, tapi baru beberapa langkah ia kembali lagi.

"Oh iya, kita masih teman kan Sasuke ? Aku akan berusaha membuat mu kembali normal." Ucapnya lagi dengan cengiran tiga jarinya.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'berusaha membuat aku kembali normal' hah ?" tanya Sasuke dengan alit yang bertaut kesal. Sedangkah Naruto sudah melesat entah kemana.

"Ehm." Merasa diacuhkan, Sakura berdehem. "Hei, temanmu itu benar. Bukankah menjadi seorang gay adalah hal yang tidak normal ?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah datar dan tangan yang berlipat di depan dada.

"Hn. Apa yang kau inginkan ?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang belum sempat dijawab Sakura karena Naruto tadi.

"Yang Kuiginkan ? Tidak ada." Sakura terdiam sejenak, ia menundukan kepalanya tidak tahan menatap onyx Sasuke lama-lama. "Dulu yang ku inginkan adalah kau kembali kesisiku Sasuke-kun. Tapi, sekarang kau sudah kembali. Kau sudah kembali, Sasuke-kun. Walau kau sudah tak sama lagi. Walau kau sudah melupakan janjimu sendiri." Bahu Sakura bergetar seperti menahan tangis.

"Dasar bodoh." Ucapnya pelan, tapi terdengar sampai telinga Sakura. Sasuke tahu, cepat atau lambat gadis di depannya ini pasti akan menangis. 'Hn. Ternyata semua wanita memang sama.' Pikirnya. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Hahaha." Tawa Sakura menggelegar. Sepertinya kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan eh, Sasuke ? "Benar. Aku memang bodoh. Tapi kau lebih bodoh **Uchiha **!"

"Kau! Berani-beraninya me-"

"Aku belum selesai bicara Uchiha." Sakura tersenyum. "Ternyata kau masih sama seperti dulu eh, Sasuke-kun ? Tahukah kau, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku menginginkan dirimu. Aku merindukanmu. Bahkan sampai saat ini." Tatapan Sakura melembut. "Tapi apa yang ku dapat dari rasa cinta ini ? Penghianatan. Aku tidak menyangka berani-beraninya kau mempermainkan takdir, dengan menjadi seorang **Gay**. Jadi sebnarnya siapa yang rendahan disini ? "

Cukup! Sasuke sudah sangat marah kali ini, berani-beraninya seorang gadis yang tak ia kenal-menurutnya, karena ia amnesia- mengata-ngatai Sasuke seenaknya.

"Tidak bisa menjawab eh, Sasuke-kun ?"

"Berhenti." Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi, jika gadis melanjutkan perkataanya.

Sakura mendengus. "Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata Uchiha kita ini lemah terhadap perempuan, sampai-sampai tidak berkutik di-"

DUUGG

Apa yang terjadi ? Sasuke memukul Sakura ? Oh ayolah, Sasuke masih memiliki hati untuk tidak memukul wanita. Jadi, apa yang terjadi ?

Sasuke mendorong Sakura ke dinding dibelakangnya, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kepala gadis itu. Menguncinya agar Sakura tidak bisa melarikan diri.

"Sudah ku peringatkan. HARUNO. Tapi kau tak mendengarkan. Jadi terimalah akibatnya."

"Ap-"

CUP

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sasuke menciumnya dengan kasar. Tangannya tadi ia gunakan untuk menahan dinding, kini telah berpindah memegang wajh Sakura, memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan Sakura berontak, karena pasokan udara yang menipis.

"Sa-enghh.. Henti—kaan" ucap Sakura yang mulai kehabisan oksigen.

Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi tangannya masih memegang wajah Sakura.

"Hah.. hah.. Kukira kau gay. Kenapa malah-hah- menciumku ?" Sakura mengambil nafas banyak-banyak.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kenapa ? Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan, eh? Gadis murahan berdada rata. Ternyata kau sama saja dengan para wanita jalang di luar sana." Ucapnya

DUUGG

Kali ini Sakura yang mendorong Sasuke ke arah yang sebaliknya, hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu, UCHIHA !" kesabaran Sakura sudah habis.

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Ucapan yang mana ? Apakah ucapanku yang mengatakan kau gadis murahan ? Berdada rata ? Atau wanita ja-"

PLAAK

"JAGA MULUTMU, UCHIHA BRENGSEK!"

Sasuke tersentak untuk sesaat, tidak menyangka akan mendapat tamparan dari si gadis.

"Cih. Sudah berani membentakku ? Kau akan merasakan akibat-"

"APA ? Mau menciumku lagi ? Atau mau memukulku ? Silakan aku tidak takut." Ucap Sakura seraya mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, lalu berbalik hendak melangkah pergi. Sebelum-

"HARUNO ! Kau akan menyesal. "

-Sasuke berteriak dengan seriangai yag terlihat menakutkan.

Sakura berbalik lagi. " Tidak. Kau yang akan menyesal." Ucapnya, lalu kembali melangkah. Tapi langkahnya tertahan, ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke.

"Oh iya Sasuke-kun. Aku sampai lupa tujuan awal aku datang kesini. Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta penjelasan darimu yang telah menghilang selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak perlu lagi." Sakura menyeringai. "Aku sudah tahu alasan kau menghilang. Karena kau mengalami amnesia. Jua karena kau seorang gay. Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa mempermainkan takdir ?" Ia terdiam sejenak. "Aku juga bisa, Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya tanpa ragu, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

"Bisa apa ? Menjadi yuri , eh ?" ucapnya pelan, lalu membetulkan seragamnya yang terlihat acak-acakan akibat pertengkarannya dengan seorang gadis tadi. "Gadis yang menarik. Sepertinya aku punya mainan baru." Gumamnya pelan, lalu berjalan menuju kelas. "Oh iya, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja dobe."

Tak tahukah kau Sasuke ? Pertemuan kembali antara kau dengan gadis merah muda itu akan mengubah kehidupanmu.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Selesai juga chapter 3 ini ! Chapter ini aku kerjakan berhari-hari lho -,- Maaf yaa lama, sedang banyak masalah dalam organisasi sekolah.

Sepertinya, akhir-akhir ini kesabaranku sedang diuji. Terkadang aku merasa, tidak ada yang bisa mengerti aku. Apakah aku harus mengundurkan diri dari organisasi itu ?

Kok ? Malah curhat ? -.-

Yo ! Review nya dong ?

1 review dari kalian, 1000 semangat buatku untuk melanjutkan fict ini ^^

Merci beacoup..


	4. Chapter 4 : Warm or Cold

Telat lagiii, tuh kan selalu diluar perkiraaan kalau mau update. -,-

Gomen. Gomen. Hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan.

Langsung aja deh. Hehe

.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Present ©Guardian Angel

By Cherry Ryl-chan

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo bertebaran.

Pair : SasuSaku, slight NaruHina and SakuHina, and the other pairing

Rated T

Happy Reading

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !

.

.

Telat.

Itu yang ada di pikiran sorang gadis berambut bubble gum.

'Telat. Telat. Telat' begitulah pikirnya.

Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju gerbang. Tapi sebelum ia mencapai gerbang, ada sekelebat bayangan yang melewatinya.

'Sasuke'

"Aku duluan Haruno." Ucap Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura yang yang terkaget melihat kedatangan pria itu. Pria itu tadi tersenyum, tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Tapi Sakura menyukai seringainya itu. Entah mengapa melihat seringaiannya itu, membuat Sakura mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat Sasuke menciumnya.

BLUUSH

Mengingat kejadian itu, sukses membuat wajah Haruno Sakura merona. ' , Sakura jangan mengingat hal itu. Sekarang ini, Sasuke adalah musuhmu.' Yakin Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sesaat Sakura tersadar. Bukan waktunya memikirka hal itu, yang paling penting adalah 'gerbang sekolah akan segera ditutup'.

"Sepertinya kau kalah cepat, eh Sa-ku-ra." Teriak Sasuke lagi seraya berlari ke arah gerbang, dan-

SREEK

Gerbang telah tertutup sebelum Sasuke berhasil masuk. 'Sial.' batinnya. Sasuke pun berhenti di depan gerbang, dan memikirkan bagaimmana caranya masuk.

Tap Tap Tap

"Hah.. hah..hah. Sudah ditutup ya." Ucap gadis berambut merah muda dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal karena berlari dari rumah. Gadis itu menoleh kearah lelaki berambut mencuat kebelakang di sampingnya, lalu menyeringai.

"Kau juga- hah.. kalah cepat- hah.. -eh, Uchiha ?" ledek gadis itu, masih dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendecih.

SREEk

Gerbang kembali terbuka, dan menampakkan seorang guru kedisiplinan yang sangat membenci kata 'terlambat' tengah menyeringai kearah murid berlainan gender di hadapannya.

"Kalian terlambat, hah ?" tanyanya yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan.

Sakura hanya mengangguk takut-takut, sedangkan Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Untuk Haruno, sudah biasa. Tapi, Uchiha ? Baru menjadi murid baru saja sudah melanggar aturan. Mau jadi apa kalian ini ? Dimana semangat muda kalian yang seharusnya menggelora itu ? Contohlah Lee yang selalu datang tepat waktu, dan penuh dengan semangat muda. Kalian ini-"

Dan bla bla bla. Sakura maupun Sasuke sudah tidak mendengarkan lagi perkataan guru itu. Mereka malas mendengarkan ceramahnya yang semuanya bertemakan 'semangat muda'. Telinga mereka sudah sangat panas. Apalagi Sakura yang sudah sering mendengar untaian kata dari guru kedisiplinannya ini. Ia bahkan sudah hapal akan semua yang dibicarakan gurunya ini.

"Bukankah dia guru olahraga ?" Sasuke membuka suara.

"Hn." Jawab Sakura singkat. Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Sasuke. Sudah untung Sasuke membuka percakapan, dari pada terus-terusan mendengar perkataan sang guru. Eh, ini malah di jawab dengan singkat. Dengan kata 'hn' milik Sasuke pula.

"Ck. Apa susahnya menjawab ?" ucap Sasuke mencoba sabar.

"Diamlah. Aku tidak mau hukumanku bertambah karenamu ?" ucap Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke lewat ekor matanya dengan kesal.

"Hn. Kau ini kenapa sih ?" gerutu Sasuke kesal.

"-dan, Uchiha sasuke. Apakah kau mendengarkanku ? Kenapa kau mengobrol terus dengan Haruno ?" seru Gai-sensei

"Maaf sensei, tapi dia duluan yang mulai." Ucap Sasuke polos dengan jempol yang mengarah ke Sakura.

"Apa ?! Jangan menuduh seenaknya. Dia duluan sensei." Seru Sakura tidak terima.

"Kau." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Kau!" ucap Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Hen-"

"Kau yang duluan. Jidat."

"Tidak. Tapi kau. Ayam."

"Jidat lebar."

"Pantat ayam."

"Saking lebarnya, jidatmu itu bisa dijadikan landasan pesawat." Perempatan siku muncul di dahi lebar Sakura.

"Saking miripnya dengan ayam, jangan-jangan rambutmu itu bisa bertelur." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum puas.

Sasuke menggeram. "KAU-"

Gai-sensei yang merasa diacuhkan sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Kalian berdua hen-"

"APA?!" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Sensei yang selalu dipenuhi dengan semangat muda itu.

"KALIAN BERDUA LARI KELILING LAPANGAN SAMPAI JAM ISTIRAHAT!"

.

.

.

"Ini gara-gara kau." Ucap Sakura sambil terus berlari.

"Kau." Ucap Sasuke singkat lalu berlari mendahului Sakura.

"Aaah. Mimpi apa aku semalam ? Kenapa hari ini aku begitu sial ?!" gerutu Sakura. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Untung saja saat ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran, jadi lapangan dan koridor sudah sepi. Kalau tidak, pasti semua orang yang melihat akan mengira gadis berambut merah muda ini sudah tidak waras karena berlari, berteriak sambil mengacak rambutnya di lapangan.

Sasuke yang mendengar gerutuan Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. Ternyata menyenangkan juga mengerjai gadis merah muda itu. Ia punya mainan baru sekarang. Setidaknya perilaku gadis itu bisa membuatnya sedikit terhibur. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sedang sangat kesal. Mau tidak kesal bagaimana. Naruto jadi lebih sering mendekati Hinata dan melupakan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Aaaah!" tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak. Tentu saja itu mengagetkan Sakura. Pasalnya seorang Uchiha sangan menjaga image nya di depan umum, sangat tidak mungkin jika berteriak tiba-tiba seperti itu. Pasti ada yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda pantat ayam itu.

"Hah.. hah.. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi." Sakura berhenti berlari lalu diam di tengah lapangan sambil memegangi dadanya. Ia merasakan dadanya sesak. "sepertinya kambuh lagi." Gumamnya.

Sementara Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa Sakura berhenti berlari, menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia berhenti berlari lalu berbalik arah menuju Sakura saat diapatinya Sakura yang berhenti berlari.

"Hei jidat. Kenapa berhenti ? Apa kau mau hukumanmu ditambah hah ?" Sasuke sedikit berteriak agar suarnya terdengar oleh Sakura karena jarak antara dirinya dengan gadis itu cukup jauh.

BRUUK

Sakura jatuh terduduk. Itu membuat Sasuke terkejut, pasalnya mereka baru berlari beberapa menit. Masa iya, gadis itu sudah kelelahan ? Sasuke pun menghampiri Sakura.

"Hei, kau kenapa jidat ?" tanyanya dingin, tapi terdapat sedikit nada kekhawatiran didalamnya. Tunggu. Khawatir ? Hei, sejak kapan kau peduli pada orang lain, Sasuke ?

"Aku- Hah.. –tidak apa-apa- hah.." ucap Sakura sambil mencoba berdiri. Tapi ketika dirasanya dadanya yang semakin sesak, ia menjadi limbung dan hampir terjatuh. Hampir ? Ya hampir, kalau saja Uchiha bungsu ini tidak sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

"He-hei." Sasuke gelagapan saat dirasanya tubuh Sakura tidak bergerak.

"Kenapa malah pingsan sih ?" ucap Sasuke seraya menahan tubuh Sakura. Ia melihat sekeliling, tampak sepi karena ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran.

"Ck. Mana tidak ada orang lagi. Hah. Kau ini bisanya merepotkan saja." Segera saja saja Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala bridal style ke uks. Berharap saja agar Sakura tidak bangun untuk beberapa saat. Karena kalu itu terjadi, yang ada Sakura akan pingsan kembali jika tahu Sasuke tengah menggendongnya.

Yah, walaupun Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Sasuke. Tapi isi hatinya, siapa yang tahu ?

.

.

.

"Si jidat kemana ya ? Tidak biasanya dia tidak masuk tanpa keterangan seperti ini." tanya Ino cemas entah kepaa siapa.

"Teme juga belum datang

"M-mungkin saja mereka terlambat." Jawab Hinata.

"Yah, mudah-mudahan."

.

.

.

Iris onyx tengah mengamati wajah cantik milik seorang gadis yang sedang terbaring di kasur ruang kesehatan. Tangannya terangkat, ada keinginan untuk menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi dahi lebar gadis dihadapannya. Tapi ia urungkan, saat tiba-tiba kepalanya mendadak sakit.

Kilatan masa lalu bermunculan di kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Di ingatannya, menampilkan gambaran seorang gadis kecil yang tengah mengelus kepala seorang anak laki-laki yang berada di pangkuan gadis kecil itu. Mereka terlihat bahagia dan sesekali tertawa bersama. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas anak laki-laki dan gadis kecil itu.

"Apakah.. Apakah sebelumnya aku mengenalmu ?" tanya sasuke kepada gadis di hadapannya yang pasti tidak akan menjawab karena sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ah. Tidak mungkin. Ada apa denganku." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Sakura. Membelainya, menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah cantiknya. Sasuke mengamati wajah Sakura. Ah, Sasuke benci mengakui ini, tapi wajah gadis dengan surai sewarna bunga sakura ini memang sangat can-tik ? Tidak. Tidak. Tapi sedikit. Ya, sedikit cantik.

Tatapannya berpindah dari matanya yang masih menutup, hidungnya yang tidak mancung tapi juga tidak pesek, pipinya yang mempunyai lesung saat tertawa. Tersenyum ? Oh Sasuke sejak kapan kau selalu memperhatikannya saat tersenyum ? Oke, abaikan.

Dan terakhir, tatapannya berakhir di bibir gadis itu yang sedikit terbuka. Bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah muda. Sasuke pernah merasakannya. Dan rasanya-

"Manis. Rasa cherry." Sasuke menyeringai ketika teringat dirinya yang telah mencuri ciuman pertama gadis Haruno ini beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hn. Apa jika aku menciummu, kau akan bangun seperti putri tidur ?" ucap Sasuke asal.

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu jika tidak mencoba." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Ia sedikit memiringkan wajahnya kesamping. Indra penciumannya mencium aroma cherry menguar dari surai pink gadis yang tengah terlelap dihadapannya.

Sasuke semakin mempersempit jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir Sakura.

"Engh.." sontak Sasuke langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura saat didapatinya gadis itu melenguh dan membuka matanya perlahan. Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk lewat kornea matanya.

"Uhh, aku dimana ?" tanyanya

"Hn. Ruang kesehatan." Sakura terlonjak kaget saat menyadi adanya seseorang disampingnya. Ia seketika bangun dan mencoba duduk.

"K-kau, apa yang-uh" lenguhnya saat dirasakannya kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit.

"Ck. Kau ini, jangan banyak bergerak dulu bisa tidak sih ?" seru Sasuke dengan nada sedkit meninggi. Sedangkan Sakura kembali ke posisi awalnya.

"Sakura!" Sasuke terlonjak kaget saat dilihatnya darah keluar dari hidung sakura.

"A-ada apa ?" tanya Sakura bingung. Ia memegang hidungnya saat dirasa ada yang mengalir di bawah hidungnya. Sakura lalu menarik tangannya.

'Darah.' Pikir Sakura. 'Tidak. Tidak lagi.'

"Tunggu disini, aku akan akan panggil sensei." Sasuke lalu segera berbalik pergi, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku memang sudah sering mimisan jika kelelahan." Ucap Sakkra meyakinkan, lalu melepas pegangannya pada tangan sasuke.

"Kau yakin ?" tanya Sasuke

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau seperti yang sesak napas begitu ? Kau punya penyakit asma ?" tanya Sasuke lagi. 'Uhh, apa yang terjadi denganku ?' Sepertinya mulut dan otaknya tidak sejalan. Buktinya, sejak tadi otaknya memerintahkan untu berhenti mengkhawatirkan gadis itu, tapi mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti menanyakan keadaan gadis itu.

"Iya begitulah." Jawab Sakura tenang seraya mengangguk. Tapi dalam hatinya Sakura tengah gelisah. Sakura merasa sikap Sasuke padanya seakan memperlihatkan kepedulian kepadanya. Tapi sakura tidak mau berharap lagi. Sudah cukup Sasuke membuatnya sakit hati. Ia tidak mau lagi merasakannya.

Melihat Sakura berusaha menahan agar darahnya tidak keluar menggunakan tangannya, Sasuke pun mengambil tisu.

"Sakura."

"Hm." Sakura menoleh, ia tersentak kaget melihat Sasuke yang mengulurkan tisu kehadapannya.

"Pakai ini untuk menahannya." Ucap Sasuke, tapi Sakura hanya diam tidak menjawab.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, lalu dia sendiri yang membersihkan darah di hidung Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Dangahkan kepalamu." Perintah Sasuke. Sakura lalu mendangahkan kepalanya ke atas.

Sasuke menyumbat hidung sakura agar aliran darahnya terhenti menggunakan tisu.

"S-Sasuke. Sudah." Ucap Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke yang langsung melepaskan tisu tersebut lalu memberikannya pada Sakura. Entah kenapa, tapi Sakura seperti tidak rela tangan Sasuke melepaskanya.

Sasuke pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia melangkah keluar, tapi saat mencapi pintu ia menoleh. "Hn. Aku duluan." Ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

'Kenapa ? Kenapa Sasuke-kun ?' Tanpa disadari air mata telah mengalir dipipi Sakura. Kenapa terkadang Sasuke bisa bersikap sangat peduli, tapi terkadang juga bisa bersikap dingin.

.

.

.

SREEK

TENG TENG TENG

Sasuke masuk kelas bersamaan dengan bel tanda istirahat.

"Oi, teme. Dari mana saja kau ?"

"Hn."

"Ck. Selalu saja irit bicara."

"Diamlah. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu."

Hening sejenak. Sasuke melangkah menuju tempat duduknya diikuti Naruto.

"Dobe."

"Hn."

"Ck. Jangan meniruku." Ucap Sasuke masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Iya, iya. Ada apa ?"

"Temani aku ke bar malam ini." Ajak sasuke yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah dibanding ajakan.

"Malas. Kau saja sendiri." Tolak Naruto. Sasuke mendecih.

"Hm, Sasuke kau melihat Sakura ?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba yang sudah ada di hadapan Sasuke.

"Dia-"

SREEK

Pintu terbuka lagi, kali ini menampakkan seorang gadis merah muda.

"Sakura, darimana saja kau ?" tanya Ino cemas.

"S-Sakura-chan kami mencemaskanmu." Ucap Hinata.

"Eng, aku datang terlambat, lalu dihukum." Jawab Sakura.

Ino memperhatikan penampilan Sakura yang berantakan. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan, seragam sekolahnya yang kusut, dan-

'Darah ?' pikir Ino. Ia hendak menanyakannya kepada Sakura, tapi didahului Hinata.

"S-Sakura-chan kau mimisan ?" seru Hinata sembari menyentuh hidung Sakura.

"Eh, sudah tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Sakura lebih seraya berusaha menepis tangan Hinata.

"E-Eh ? Tapi masih ada sisa darah. Ayo ke toilet, aku bantu bersihkan." Ucap Hinata lalu menarik tangan Sakura menuju toilet diiikuti Ino.

Naruto yang melihatnya haya menggeram kesal.

"Cemburu eh, Naruto ?" ledek Sasuke disertai kekehan kecil.

"Teme, temani aku ke bar malam ini." Ucap Naruto dengan tangan mengepal.

"Eh ? Bukankah kau bilang tadi sedang malas." Tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

Naruto menghela nafas frustasi. "Itu kan tadi, beda dengan sekarang. Pokoknya kau harus menemaniku ke bar malam ini." Tegas Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Kau sedang beruntung Naruto, tak biasanya seorang Uchiha mau diperintah seperti itu.

.

.

.

Lembayung sore menghiasi langit dengan indahnya. Semilir angin yang menyejukkan seakan membelai siapapun yang dilewatinya. Suasana sore hari yang menentramkan ini membuat siapa saja betah berlama-lama berada diluar rumah. Terkecuali seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah menunggu jemputannya di depan gerbang. Ia sedang menggerutu kesal karena kakaknya terlambat menjemputnya.

Tap tap tap

Gadis itu mendengar langkah kaki mendekat yang dikiranya adalah kakaknya. Tapi kalau itu kakaknya, kemana mobil yang biasa dikendarainya ?

"Hinata." Seketika tubuh Hinata menegang mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Ia enggan menoleh, sampai sebuah tepukan pada bahunya mengagetkannya.

"Kau tidak bisa pura-pura tidak melihatku atau mendengarku lagi Hinata. Disinii hanya ada kita berdua. Berhentilah menghindariku." Ucap Suara itu lagi.

"Menghindarimu ? Maaf, tapi mengenalmu saja tidak. Mungkin kau salah orang." Ucap Hinata dingin lalu merlalu pergi. Tapi sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Jangan berpura-pura lagi Hinata. Kumohon. Maafkan aku. Beri aku kesempatan lagi."

"Maaf, mungkin Hinata yang kau maksud bukan aku." Hinata menghela nafas sejenak. "Hinata yang kau maksud sudah tidak ada lagi. Dia sudah mati. Dan kau yang telah membunuhnya, Naruto."

Naruto tersentak kaget. "Hinata, aku-"

"Hinata yang dulu sudah mati. Tidak ada lagi Hinata yang bisa kau bodohi dengan mudahnya. Tidak ada lagi Hinata yang menyimpan rasa padamu. Tidak ada lagi Hinata yang selalu bersemmu merah saat bertemu denganmu. Hinata yang itu sudah mati." Selesai mengucapkan itu Hinata mebalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi, tapi lagi-lagi ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

BRUUK

"Maafkan aku Hime, aku menyesal. Aku tahu aku bodoh. Aku memang bodoh telah menyia-nyiakanmu." Naruto memeluk Hinata erat dari belakang seakan tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi.

"Lepaskan." Ucap Hinata dingin. Tapi walau begitu ia tidak berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Hinata yang dulu pernah bilang kepadaku kalau ia pernah memberimu kesempatan. Tapi kau sia-siakan kesempatan itu. Dan sekarang kau meminta kesempatan lagi dariku, agar kau juga bisa menyia-yiakanku lagi. Begitu ?!" seru Hinata dengan suara yang meninggi.

"Tidak. Maafkan aku Hime." Naruto mulai meneteskan air mata.

Hinata melepaskan pelukan Naruto, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Naruto hanya dapat melihat kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan sendu..

.

.

.

Gemerlap cahaya dan dentuman musik menghiasi sebuah tempat di Konoha. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah ,abuk masih saja terus meminum minumah keras itu.

"Hei, Dobe sudah berhenti. Kau sudan mabuk berat." Seru seorang lelaki berambut pantat ayam.

"Apa katamu ? Ber-henti ? Yang benar saja. Apakah dengan berhenti, Hinata akan kembali lagi padaku ?" celoteh Naruto

"Ck. Memangnya kau pikir dengan kau mabuk begini. Hinata akan kembali padamu ? Tidak akan. Yang ada, kau akan semakin terlihat buruk dimatanya." Ucap Sasuke menasihati.

Menasihati ? Bukankah Sasuke menyukai Naruto ? Jadi tidak masalah kan jika Hinata terus menolah kehadiran Naruto, itu malah menguntungkannya agar bisa tetap bersama Naruto.

Tapi, entahlah. Sasuke pun bingung akan perasaannya sendiri. Sepertinya dia sudah bisa melepas Naruto (?)

"Teme, mana sih orang itu, kkatanya dia ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kita ? Tapi mana orangnya ?" gerutu Naruto yang hanya dijawab dengan ber'hn' ria oleh Sasuke yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Oh, itu dia. Oi, Sai. Mayat pucat kau lama sekali." Teriak Naruto.

.

"Entahlah Ino, kau yakin Sai mengajakmu bertemu di tempat seperti ini ?" tanya seorang gadis beriris emerald. "Sepertinya dia bukan lelaki baik-baik." Tambahnya.

Ino menghel nafas. "Singkirkan pikiran konyolmu itu. Sai bukan lelaki seperti itu. Lagi pula, kau sudah mengenalnya kan ?." Ino memutar bola mata bosan. Sakura hanya terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Hm. Kalau begitu mana kekasihmu yang tampan itu ?" ucap Sakura jahil.

"Sakura." Wajah Ino sukses merona.

"Ino-chan." Merasa dipanggil, Ino menoleh. Seketika senyumnya mengembang, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Sai-kun." Ucap Ino dengan seyuman manisnya. Segera saja ia bergelayut manja di tangan Sai. Sakura hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Yah, beginilah nasibnya orang yang tidak memiliki pasangan alias single. Harus rela menjadi obat nyamuk orang pacaran.

"Tidak bisakah kalian tidak memamerkan kemesraan kalian di depan orang yang masih polos sepertiku ?" gerutu Sakura. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Oh. Hai, jelek." Sapa Sai dengan senyum polosnya. Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Sakura. "Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku jelek, sedangkan Ino kau Panggil cantik."

"Itu karena Ino pacarku dan kau bukan." Ucap Sai asih dengan semyum polosnya. Sakura sudah siap melayangkan tinju ke wajah polosnya Sai, kalau saja Ini tidak menahannya.

"Sudah. Sudah. Kalian berdua. Sai kau bilang ingin mengenalkanku pada temanmu ?" Ucap Ino menengahi.

"Oh iya. Ayo ikut aku."

Sai pun berjalan dengan Ino yang masih bergelayut manja lengannya. Diikuti Sakura yang tengah menggerutu kesal di belakangnya.

"Oh, itu dia. Oi, Sai. Mayat pucat kau lama sekali." Teriak Naruto.

Sai, Ino, dan Sakura pun menoleh keasal suara.

Ino terkejut melihat siapa yang memanggil kekasihnya. Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Uh, ternyata dunia ini begitu sempit ya ?

Sai pun menggiring (?) Ino dan Sakura ketempat Naruto.

"Oi. Sai kau lama sekali sih." Seru Naruto. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang gadis di sebelah Sai.

"Eh ? Sakura-chan ? Ino ?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke yag mendengar nama Sakura disebut, segera menoleh.

"Sakura ?" ucapnya.

Sakura yang melihat adanya Sasuke pun terkejut.

"Jadi kau ?" ucap Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Orang yang selalu dibicarakan oleh Sai ?" ucap keduanya lagi bersamaan sambil menunjuk ke arah Sai.

"Hei, apa yang kau bicarakan tentangku padanya ?" seru keduanya kepada Sai yang lagi-lagi bersamaan mengucapkannya.

"Aku ?" tanya Sai sambil menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk besamaan.

"Aku hanya bilang, Sakura itu jelek dan cerewet, pasti cocok dengan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke itu dingin dan tidak berperasaan, pasti cocok dengan Sakura yang cerewet." Ucap Sai dengan polosnya, dan berhasil menumbuhkan aura membunuh dari Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Siapa yang kau bilang jelek dan cerewet, hah ?"

"Siapa yang kau bilang dingin dan tidak berperasaan, hah ?"

Ucap keduanya yang lagi-lagi bersamaan. Sepertinya mereka memang berjodoh ?

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Aaah kok jadi kaya gini ? Jujur ini diluar skenario yang udah aku buat. Tadinya aku mau menampilkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan dari SasuSaku, tapi kalau di tampilkan sekarang kayanya bakal kecepetan deh alurnya. Yah, jadi deh kaya gini buat chapter kali ini. T.T

Tapi chapter depan aku usahakan deh jadi lebih baik lagi. Makasih buat semua yang udah review. Makasih buat Leviwhite yang udah ngedukung aku bikin fict ini. Dan pada semuanya yang udah mau nyempetin baca fict gaje ini. Hehe.

Arigatou minna-san ^^

Review ? Ditunggu yaaaa


	5. Chapter 5 : Emergence of Terror

Huaaaa! Gomen telat. Gomen. Tuntutan ujian T.T

Ya udah sekian aja. So..

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Present ©Guardian Angel

By Cherry Ryl-chan

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo bertebaran.

Pair : SasuSaku, slight NaruHina and SakuHina, and the other pairing

Rated T

Happy Reading

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !

.

.

Seorang lelaki yang memiliki mata sekelam malam tengah terduduk diam memandang langit mendung tak berbintang di luar sana. Tak lama terdengar suara rintik hujan memasuki pendengarannya.

Matanya lurus memandang keluar jendela, tapi pikirannya berkeliaran entah kemana. Ia tak habis pikir dengan berbagai masalah yang akhir-akhir ini mengusik kehidupannya. Sepertinya keputusan untuk kembali ke Konoha bukanlah hal yang tepat. Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Andai ia bisa memutar waktu.

DUAARR

Suara gemuruh petir membuat ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Lampu tiba-tiba mati, membuat suasana malam tambah mencekam.

"Sasuke.." Sasuke terlonjak kaget mendapati seseorang yang memanggilnya tengah berada di belakangnya.

"Jangan seenaknya masuk kamarku, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tetap normal. Padahal degup jantungnya tengah berdetak dengan kencang. Untung saja lampu sedang mati, jadi tidak ada yang melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat ini. Kalau tidak, hancurlah image seorang Uchiha.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu dari tadi. Tapi tak kunjung dibuka. Karena tidak dikunci, ya sudah aku langsung masuk saja." Ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke ketus

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Tentang hubungan ini" Ucap Naruto dengan mimik wajah yang berubah serius.

Sasuke mendecih. "Hubungan kita? Bukankah kau sendiri yang telah memutuskan hubungan ini? Hanya karena seorang gadis murahan itu."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Sekali lagi kau mengata-ngatai Hinata, kau akan merasakan akibatnya."

"Hn. Kau pikir aku takut?" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Cukup, teme! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi. Aku sudah memilih untuk bersama Hinata. Aku-"

"Kau pikir Hinata mau menerimamu lagi? Setelah semua yang terjadi?" ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

Naruto tidak bergeming. Ia teringat pembicaraannya dengan Hinata beberapa hari yang lalu. "Kurasa tidak." Ucapnya sendu. Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Tapi aku akan berusaha agar ia mau menerimaku lagi. Apapun akan kulakukan." Ucap Naruto yakin

Tangan Sasuke mengepal keras. "Terserah! Kau tidak lihat, kini gadis itu mengikuti jejakmu?" seru Sasuke disertai seringai tipis.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto seolah tak mengerti. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Akhir-akhir ini ia dekat dengan gadis bermarga Haruno itu 'kan?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia tahu. Sangat tahu malah. Tapi kaloh boleh, ia tak ingin tahu jika kini Hinata tengah menyimpan rasa pada gadis bernama Sakura. Bicara tentang Sakura. Naruto jadi teringat akan gadis itu. Bukankah gadis itu adalah teman kecil Sasuke? Dan dilihat dari sikap gadis itu dulu ketika memergoki ia dan Sasuke, sepertinya gadis merah muda itu memendam rasa pada Sasuke. Dan sepertinya Sasuke menyadari hal itu.

Itachi bilang, dulu Sasuke dan Sakura bersahabat baik. Sampai dimana Sasuke terpaksa pindah mengikuti keluarganya. Naruto tak habis pikir, bukankah Sasuke kehilangan ingatannya tentang masa lalunya, tentang gadis merah muda itu? Tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke terihat seperti berusaha mendekati Sakura?

"Kenapa diam dobe? Apa kau meny-"

"Sasuke, apa sebenarnya yang ada dipikiranmu?" tanya Naruto

"Hn?"

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau seperti berusaha mendekati Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke mendengus. "Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa mempermainkan perasaan orang?"

"Kau!" seru Naruto sedikit berteriak seakan tidak peduli akan ada orang lain yang mendengar atau tidak. Memang tidak akan ada orang lain yang mendengarnya. Itachi sedang tidak ada di rumah, dan diluar sedang hujan besar sehingga tetangga sekitar tidak akan mendengar keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh dua orang lelaki ini.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau tahu dia gadis yang menarik."

"Jangan gila teme! Sakura-chan gadis baik-baik. Jangan permainkan perasaannya!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita taruhan? Jika kau bisa mendapatkan Hinata lebih cepat daripada aku mendapatkan Sakura, aku akan melupakan semua yang terjadi antara kita sebelum ini, dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu dan Hinata lagi. Tapi jika aku yang lebih cepat. Kau harus menuruti perkataanku. Bagaimana?" ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Kau kira aku mau? Hinata dan Sakura-chan itu bukan barang yang bisa dijadikan taruhan, teme!" teriak Naruto yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut kalah, eh?" tanya Sasuke seraya menyeringai

Naruto mendengus. "Dalam mimpimu. Kau tahu, aku tak pernah kalah dalam taruhan."

"Lalu kenapa? Apa karena tidak ingin menyakiti ggadis itu lagi? Cih. Bukankah dulu kau juga menjadikannya sebagai bahan taruhan?" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit masa lalu, teme!" Naruto menggertakan giginya. Ia tak ingin mengingat-ingat masa itu lagi. Hatinya sakit bila mengingat dirinya yang dulu begitu kejam pada Hinata.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tapi jangan salahkan aku bila terjadi sesuatu dengan gadismu itu." Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh Naruto, karena kegelapan yang menyelimuti.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto geram. Ia memejamkan matanya berusa bersaha menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Hn. Kau pikir perkataanku tentang Sakura tadi itu main-main?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto tidak menjawab, ia menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar selanjutnya dari sahabat-atau bisa dibilang mantan seme-nya itu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti juga. Baiklah biar kuperjelas. Hinata menyukai Sakura, bukan? Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaannya jika tahu Sakura dan aku menjalin hubungan? Akan kubuat ia merasakan sakit, Naruto. Bahkan akan lebih menyakitkan dari beberapa tahun lalu." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Kau.." Rahang Naruto mengeras. Sepertinya sang Uchiha bungsu tak memberi pilihan lain yang lebih bagus.

"Kenapa? Kau tak ingin itu terjadi 'kan? Karena itu aku memberimu kesempatan untuk merubah perasaan Hinata menjadi berpaling padamu lagi. Bukankah aku baik hati?" ucap Sasuke. Baik hati? Ternyata Sasuke cukup narsis.

Sasuke dapat melihat, jika saat ini Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sarat akan keputusasaan. Eh? Kenapa Sasuke bisa melihatnya? Bukankah lampu dikediaman Uchiha tengah mati? Jawabannya mudah saja. Karena lampu baru menyala beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto dengan pelan

"Hn?" ucap sasuke seolah tak mendengar

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengikuti permainan konyolmu in-"

"Hn. Sudah kuduga kau tak bisa menolak." Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan senang dulu teme. Memang kau pikir akan semudah itu mendapatkan Sakura? Bukankah ia membencimu karena kau telah melupakannya? Dan juga mengingat ia yang mengetahui kau adalah gay. Jika kau tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padanya. Ia malah akan semakin membencimu. Ia akan meganggapmu seorang yang menjijkan." Ucap Naruto. Kali ini Naruto yang menyeringai.

"Kau akan lihat gadis itu yang akan menyatakan cintanya padaku. Akan kubuat ia mengakuinya." Ucap Sasuke balas menyeringai menggantikan seringai Naruto yang tiba-tiba mneghilang.

'Ck. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?' pikir Naruto kesal

Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya, Sasuke? Kau sudah memilik ruang khusus dihati gadis beriris emerald itu, dari dulu bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Sebenarnya apa perasaanmu terhadap gadis itu?" tanya Naruto. Ia tak pernah bisa membaca pikiran sahabat ravennya itu.

"..."

"Apa kau membencinya?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Hn. Gadis itu menyebalkan. Dia tak jauh berbeda dari para fangirls ku." Jawab Sasuke enteng

"Apa kau tak bisa mengingatnya, Sasuke? Itachi-nii bilang, dulu kalian bersahabat baik, bukan?"

"Apa ucapan nii-san dapat dipercaya? Aku tidak akan akan mempercayai apa pun tanpa melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Ucap Sasuke dingin seraya berlalu keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

'Hujan.' Pikir seorang gadis ketika mendengar suara rintik hujan di luar sana.

DUAARR

"AAAaa!" gadis itu berteriak kaget mendengar suara petir yang menyambar, yang bertepatan dengan lampu yang tiba-tiba mati. Tanpa disadari, ppipinya telah basah. Atap bocor ? Tidak mungkin. Karena rumahnya ini memiliki dua lantai, maka tidak mungkin jika lantai satu rumahnya bocor. Lalu?

"Hiks.. Kenapa harus mati lampu segala. Mana Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang tidak di rumah. Hiks.." ucap gadis itu disertai isakan tangis. Yap. Bisa dibilang gadis yang memiliki surai berwarna merah muda ini sangat benci berada di rumah sendirian. Apalagi malam-malam, ditambah hujan yang turun deras, plus lampu yang mendadak mati. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

'Sha la la itsuka kitto' tiba-tiba terdengar alunan lagu yang ternyata berasal dari handphonenya.

Segera saja ia mencari dimana handphonenya itu.

DUUKK

Saking tergesanya ia sampai tak sengaja menendang kursi. Ouh, pasti sakit.

"Aww.." rintihnya. Tapi tak ia pedulikan dan segera bangkit mencari handphonenya. Setelah mendapatkannya, tertera pada layar ponselnya 'Hinata is calling'. Langsung saja ia menkan tombol hijau pada ponselnya tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi." Ucap gadis itu pada seseorang di seberang sana

"..."

"Iya, ada apa Hinata?" ucapnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar karena habis menangis.

"..."

"Tidak, aku tidak menangis."

"..."

"Aku tidak bohong Hinata."

"..."

"Baiklah, baiklah aku mengaku, aku habis menangis. Kenapa kau selalu bisa membaca pikiranku, Hinata?

"..."

"Aku.. Aku takut, aku sendririan dirumah. Dan lampu tiba-tiba mat-"

"..."

" Aah tidak usah Hinata. Ini sudah malam, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu.

"..."

"Tapi.."

"..."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di rumah ya. Sampai nanti."

'Hhh.' Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Sakura.

'Aku jadi merepotkan Hinata.' Pikirnya

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo hendak keluar memakai sebuah payung sewarna iris matanya. Ia berjalan dengan cepat agar segera sampai di rumah sahabatnya. Tanpa diduga, ditengah jalan ia bertemu dengan seorang gados cantik berambut pirang.

"Konbanwa, Hinata-chan." Sapa gadis pirang itu.

"K-Konbanwa, Ino-chan. Mau kemana?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Ah, aku mau ke rumahnya forehead. Aku jamin, pasti ia saat ini sedang meringkuk dibawah selimut sambil menutup telinga. Haha. Kau sendiri Hinata?"

"A-aku juga mau ke rumahnya Sakura-chan." Ucap Hinata

"Wah, kebetulan sekali ya? Kalau kita bareng saja." Ucap Ino semangat, yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari yang bersangkutan.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan sambil berbincang-bincang. Sampai tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Haruno.

"Gelap sekali. Apa Sakura ada didalam?" tanya Ino polos.

"T-Tentu saja gelas, kan mati lampu, I-Ino-chan. Sakura ada kok, s-sebelum kesini tadi aku meneleponnya." Ucap Hinata seraya mengetuk pintu.

Tok tok tok

"Siapa?" tanya seseorang dari dalam.

Hinata baru akan menjawab sebelum Ino menahannya.

"Cepat buka pintunya, Haruno. Aku hanyalah seseorang baik hati yang ingin menemani malammu" Ucap Ino dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Pergi kau. Jangan ganggu aku!" teriak suara yang ternyata adalah Sakura.

"Hohoho. Cepat buka pintunya. Biarkan aku masuk, disini dingin." Ucap Ino sambil menahan tawa.

"Pergi dari rumahku. Aku tahu kau adalah seorang psykopat yang senang memutilasi tubuh para korbannya sampai. Memotong-motongnya menjadi tak beraturan. Lalu memakannya dan menjadikan kepalaku sebagai pajangan. TIDAAAK! Pergi dari sini!" teriak Sakura panjang lebar

Sedangkan Ino dan Hinata sweatdrop. Sepertinya sahabat merah muda mereka itu terlalu banyak menonton film horor.

Ino lalu berdecak kesal. "Itu menjijikan forehead."

"Huaaa. Jangan-jangan kau sudah memutilasi Ino juga, dan... dan suara itu adalah suaru arwahnya Ino yang gentayangan." Ucap Sakura histeris.

"S-Sakura-chan. I-ini aku dan Ino."

"Ayolah forehead, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Ino sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Itu benar kalian?"

"Iyaaaa." Ucap Ino dan Hinata bersamaan.

Pintu pun dibuka, dan menampilkan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang penampilannya sangat berantakkan dengan mata yang sembab.

"Astaga, Sakura! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" ucap Ino terkejut.

"S-Sakura-chan."

"Hiks. Kalian jahat." Ucap Sakura mulai menangis lagi. Sedangkan Ino dan Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ada apa kau kemari, pig?" tanya Sakura setelah berhasil ditenangkan oleh Hinata. Kini lampu telah kembali menyala.

"Ini." Ino menyerahkan selebaran yang diambilnya dari tas.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura

"Ck. Kukira kau cukup pintar untuk membacanya." Ucap Ino kesal.

"Hehe."

**PENGUMUMAN**

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

**PRESENT :**

"**WINTER MUSIC and ART FESTIVAL"**

**Dengan susunan kepanitiaan :**

**Ketua Pelaksana – Uchiha Sasuke**

**Wakil Ketuplak – Haruno Sakura**

**Sekretaris 1 – Uzumaki Naruto**

**Sekretaris 2 – Hyuuga Hinata**

**Bendahara 1 – Inuzuka Kiba**

**Bendahara 2 – Aburame Shino**

**Keputusan tidak dapat diganggu gugat**

**Untuk divisi-divisi masih dalam tahap pemilihan, bagi yang berminat silahkan hubungi :**

**Nohara Rin - Penanggung jawab**

**Tertanda, **

**Tsunade**

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

.

.

.

5 detik

Krik krik krik

"APAAAA?!" teriak SAkura

'Yang benar saja. Masa aku harus bekerja sama dengan dengan si pantat ayam itu?!' pikir Sakura

"A-ano, k-kenapa aku harus menjadi sekretaris? D-dengan orang itu pula?" tanya Hinata seraya menunjuk nama 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

"Ah itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya disuruh Kakashi-sensei untuk menempelkan selebaran itu di mading besok." Jawab Ino seraya meminum ocha yang tadi dibuat Sakura.

"T-tapi-"

"Aku menolak. Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan Kepala Sekolah itu." Ucap Sakura kesal.

'Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'perhitungan'?' pikir Hinata dan Ino bingung

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membaca selebaran itu? Jelas-jelas tertulis 'Keputusan tidak dapat diganggu gugat." Ucap Tsunade tegas. Sedangkan gadis dihadapannya hanya bisa menunduk takut.

"T-tapi, a-aku hanya ingin tukar posisi dengan Naruto." Ucap Sakura yang sepertinya tertular gugupnya Hinata.

"Sekali tidak, ya tidak." Ucap Tsunade lagi yang kali ini disertai tatapan tajam, membuat nyali Sakura ciut seketika. Sedangkan kedua orang sahabatnya yang tengah menguping hanya diam.

'Ini yang disebut dengan perhitungan?' pikir mereka sweatdrop, lalu menghela nafas bersamaan.

"M-maafkan saya Tsunade-sama, tapi sepertinya saya tidak akan bisa bekerja sama dengan pant-err Sasuke." Ucap Sakura takut-takut.

"Ck. Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras?"

"Lagipula, apakah anda sudah mengatakannya pada Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja. Dan dia-"

"Aku setuju-setuju saja." Ucap sebuah suara memotong perkataan Tsunade

"bisakah kau tidak memotong perkataanku Sasuke?" ucap Tsunade kesal

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Kau.." ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk lelaki yang telah berdiri disampingnya.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Baiklah, kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri 'kan Haruno? Uchihha sasuke menyetujuinya. Lalu kau pun harus begitu. Aku tidak mau medengar kata penolakan." Ucap Tsunade lalu melangkah meninggalkan kedua muridnya.

Sepeninggal Tsunade, Sakura mendelik kesal pada Sasuke. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Uchiha bungsu ini. Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke menoleh.

"Apa?" ucapnya singkat

"Kenapa kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Sakura geram.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" ucap Sasuke yang malah balik bertanya.

Sakura mendegus. "Tentu saja. Siapa juga yang mau bekerja sama denganmu Uchiha."

Sausuke memutar bola mata bosan. "Terserah. Suka tidak suka, aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sasuke yang mulai melangkah mendekati Sakura, yang membuat Sakura refleks memlangkah munduh

"K-kau mau apa?" ucap Sakura panik ketika tubuhnya sudah membentur tembok.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Aku ketua, dan kau wakil. Maka turuti perkataanku. Mau tidak mau, kita harus bekerja sama." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringainya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Posisi ini mengingatkan Sakura pada beberapa waktu lalu, ketika Sasuke mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Mengingat itu membuat hatinya sakit.

Kemana Sasuke yang dulu ia kenal? Kemana Sasuke yang dulu selalu tersenyum lembut padanya? Sakura merasa orang yang didepannya ini sangat asing. Sakura tidak tahan dengan situasi ini. Ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh. Tapi sia-sia, mengingat ia adalah perempuan dan Sasuke adalah lelaki. Tentu tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke makin mendekat. Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Sasuke mencengkram dagu gadis dihadapannya. Ia lau memiringkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata.

Tubuh mereka sangat dekat. Hanya jarak setengah senti yang memisahkan keduanya. Tapi cepat belum atau lambat, Sasuke akan menghapus jarak itu. Hampir saja bibir Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu. saat Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang basag menetes ditangannyayang mememang dagu Sakura. Sasuke mengentikan gerakannya dan sedikit menjauh dari Sakura.

Lelaki itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat liquid bening mengalir dipipi gadis dihadapannya. Sakura tengah menangis tanpa suara.

Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh kebencian. "Aku membencimu." Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura Sakura masih duduk termenung dibangkunya. Kedua sahabatnya tadi pamit duluan karena ada urusan masing-masing. Kalau Hinata, katanya sudah dijemput oleh kakaknya. Ino? Tanpa ditanya pun, Sakura tahu pasti sahabat pirangnya itu ada kencan dengan kekasih hatinya. Karena sudah mulai sore, Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju loker untuk mengganti uwabakinya.

Saat menuju lokernya, Sakura merasa seperti diikuti seseorang. Tapi setiap kali berbalik, tidak ada siapapun disana. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi, hanya beberapa siswa yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler saja yang masih berada di sekolah.

Sakura merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah secepatnya mengganti uwabaki dengan sepatunya lalu lari sampai gerbang dan pulang ke rumah dengan selamat.

'Hh.' Nafas Sakura sedikit tersengal. 'Sampai juga.' Pikirnya lalu membuka lokernya. Tapi ketika akan mengambil sepatunya, ada sebuah benda yang jatuh dari lokernya. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Sakura mengambil benda itu.

'Surat?' batinnya. Ia pun membacanya.

_Hn. Kita bicarakan tentang festival itu m alam ini dirumahmu._

_U.S_

"Hah?" Sakura mengerjap.

"Apa-apaan itu? Seenaknya saja memutuskan. Lagipula, memakai surat begini? Memangnya apa gunanya handphone? Haah." Ucap Sakura lalu menghela nafas gusar. Ia lalu menyimpan uwabakinya diloker dan memakai sepatunya.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki mendekat. Sakura yang pikirannya sudah aneh-aneh, segera saja ia berlari meninggalakn temapt itu tanpa menoleh belakang.

"Hn." Ucap seseorang yang ternyata dari tadi mengikuti Sakura. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pangeran kita-Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ternyata menyenangkan juga mengerjainya." Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik keatas, membuat sebuah senyuman.

Sasuke jadi teringat akan tingkah Sakura tadi. Tingkahnya membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa saja. Sasuke tidak menyangka gadis itu mempunyai sifat penakut seperti itu. Tapi ekspresi takut gadis itu membuatnya terlihat lucu. Eh? Lucu? Sasuke mengerjap. 'Apa yang kupikirkan, sih?' pikirnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Mencoba menyangkal eh, Sasuke?

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, sekelebat bayangan hitam melesat dibelakangnya.

**..·****oOo****·..**

Sakura menghela nafas frustasi. Ia kesal dengan kedua sahabatnya yang tidak ada saat ia butuh. Pasalnya Uchiha Sasuke akan datang kerumahnya malam ini. Dan bukan tidak mungkin lelaki itu punya niatan mesum padanya.

Maka dari itu Sakura meminta Ino dan Hinata untuk menemaninya malam ini, mengingat orang tuanya masih diluar negeri. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Kedua sahabatnya itu tidak ada yang bisa satupun.

Hinata sedang ada acara keluarga, dan Ino? Oh jangan tanya dia. Tentu saja saat ini ia sedang bersama kekasihnya tercinta.

'Menyebalkan.' pikirnya

Teng Tong

Bel rumahnya berbunyi. Segera saja ia melangkah menuju pintu. 'Pasti Sasuke' pikirnya. Tapi belum sempat membuk pintu. Ada sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya.

_From : 08xxx_

_Hn. Ini aku Sasuke. Aku tidak jadi datang, ada urusan mendadak._

Sakura menhela nafas lega, mengetahui Sasuke tidak jadi datang. Tapi..

'Kalau begitu, siapa yang tadi menekan bel?' pikir Sakura takut

Ia ragu apakah akan membuka pintunya atau tidak. "Sudahlah. Berpikir positive Sakura." gumamnya pelan.

KREEKK

Pintu dibuka. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Pandangannya menyapu kearea sekitar pekaragannya. Sangat sepi. 'Paling orang iseng.' Batinnya

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam. Secara tidak sengaja matanya menangkap seebuat kotak berukuran sedang dibawahnya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia pun membuka kotak tersebut.

PRAAKK

Kotak itu jatuh begitu saja dari genggamannya. Kakinya lemas. Tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya, akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk. Tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya memancarkan ketakutan. Tidak ada niat untuk kembali kedalam rumah atau sekedar mengambil kotak tersebut lalu membuangnya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah ketakutan dan keterkejutan.

Sampai sebuah suara mengiterupsi pendengarannya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Jangankan menjawab, sekedar meloleh pun ia enggan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ucap suara itu lagi. Ia berjalan mengambil sebuah kotak yang berada tak jauh dari Sakura.

PRAAKK

Suara kotak yang terjatuh terdengar. Tapi Sakura masih tidak bergeming pada posisinya.

"Sakura." Dapat Sakura rasakan sepasang tangan kekar mengangkat wajahnya.

"S-Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, lalu tanpa diperintah air mata mengalir dipipinya. Sakura menghapus air matanya. Saat itulah Sasuke melihat secarik kertas digenggaman tangan Sakura. Ia pun mengambilnya

'_APRIL MOP'_

Alis Sasuke bertaut. Ini kan bukan bulan April. Tapi? Ia lalu membalik kertas tersebut, dan ada sebuah catatan.

'_Kau akan bernasib sama dengan tikus ini.' _

Sasuke melirik sekilas kotak berisi bangkai tikus tadi, lalu memapah Sakura dan menuntunnya masuk ke rumah.

" jangan cengeng. Dasar gadis menyebalkan." Ucap Sasuke dingin seolah tak peduli pada keadaan Sakura saat ini. Sakura mencelos. Bukan ini yang diharapkannya keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Ia kira Sasuke akan menghiburnya, menenangkannya, dan mengatakan 'Jangan takut, ada aku disini.'

Tapi apa nyatanya? Sakura menyentakkan tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. "Lepaskan. Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah tadi kau bilang tidak jadi datang?" seru Sakura.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke singkat

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. "Sana pulang, aku mau istirahat." Ucap Sakura ketus. Ia lalu melangkah masuk masuk. Tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Sasuke datar. Sekali lagi Sakura menyentakkan tangan Sasuke kasar.

"Apa pedulimu?" ucapnya dingin lalu dengan cepat melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu sebelum Sasuke menahannya lagi.

BLAAM

Pintu ditutup.

"Hn. Aku memang tidak peduli." Ucapnya pelan tapi terdengar oleh Sakura yang ternyata masih berdiri di belakang pintu. Sekali lagi hati Sakura mencelos.

"Sebegitu tidak pentingnya kah aku imatamu, Uchiha?" ucapnya miris

"Aku membencimu Sasuke."

Sementara itu, Sasuke beranjak pulang setelah sebelumnya membuang bangkai tikus tadi.

'Hn. Aku memang tidak peduli. Tapi, entah mengapa hatiku tak sejalan dengan apa yang aku ucapkan.' Batin Sasuke.

Tadinya Sasuke berniat mengerjai Sakura dengan bilang ia tidak jadi datang. Eh, keduluan orang lain ternyata.

'Siapa sebenarnya yang melakukan ini?' pikir Sasuke

Kenapa hatinya mencelos ketika melihat keadaan Sakura tadi, apalagi melihat Sakura yang berderai air mata? Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, Sasuke? Kenapa malah kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulutmu tadi?

'Sungguh, apa yang kukatakan tak sesuai dengan hatiku.'

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Huaaaaa! (Author dari tadi teriak melulu) Biarin :P

Telat update lagi. Tapi kali ini karena tuntutan ujian. Mana pelajarannya banyak lagi -,- Haahh. Mohon dimaafkan yaa..

Review? Ditunggu ^^

Review dari kalian, penyemangat buat aku. Hehe


	6. Chapter 6 : My Name is Sabaku Gaara

Happy Reading

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !

.

.

"Sudah kau lakukan?" tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang tengah duduk berpangku kaki dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Setajam silet.

"Tenang saja, semua sudah dilakukan." Jawab lelaki dihadapannya.

"Bagus. Kita tinggal menunggu pertunjukan dimulai." Ucap gadis cantik itu. Sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik keatas, membentuk sebuah senyum angkuh.

Baru saja lelaki yang mempunyai banyak tindikan di wajahnya itu akan berbicara. Seseorang mendahuluinya.

"Kerja bagus Pein, kau boleh keluar. Aku ingin berbicara dengan dia."

Seketika kedua orang itu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang barusan berbicara. Seolah mengerti, Pain meninggalkan kedua gadis itu. Memberi privasi unuk berbicara.

"Rin? Sejak kapan kau sampai? Bagaimana Paris? Menyenangkan?" tanya gadis itu bertubi-tubi, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri seseorang yang ia panggil Rin tadi.

"Baru saja. Aku berangkat dengan penerbangan pertama, saat kau bilang pertunjukan sudah dimulai. Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan apapun." Ucap Rin tersenyum-atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Gadis dihadapannya tertawa sinis. "Tenang saja. Pertunjukaan baru akan dimulai. Akan kubuat ia menderita."

"Kau yakin ini akan berjalan lancar?" Tanya Rin

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu, Kali ini aku punya orang dalam."

Rin terkekeh. "Belajar dari pengalaman eh, Shion?"

Shion mendengus. "Lihat saja. Akan kubuat ia bernasib sama dengan 'nya'."

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Present ©Guardian Angel

By Cherry Ryl-chan

Warning : OOC, TYPO,

Pair : SasuSaku, slight NaruHina and SakuHina, and the other pairing

Rated T

Pagi ini tak secerah biasanya. Awan-awan menggantung layaknya hiasan dilangit. Seorang gadis berjalan dengan lunglai menuju sekolahnya. Ia tak memakai jaket ataupun sweater guna menjaga suhu tubuhnya agar tetap hangat. Padahal udara pagi ini cukup dingin.

Dilihat dari wajahnya yang lesu, memiliki kantung mata. Bisa dipastikan, ia tengah begadang semalaman. Tentu saja. Siapa pun tak akan ada yang bisa tidur dengan nyenyak saat ada teror yang mengintai. Begitu juga dengan gadis merah muda ini. Pikirannya sejak tadi-err mungkin sejak kemarin malam- adalah siapa yang melakukan hal yang bisa dibilang tak ada kerjaan ini. Siapa yang sudah menerornya?

Biar begitu-

BRUUMM

"Sakura-chan, ohayou!" sapa seorang lelaki berambut pirang sembari melongokkan wajahnya melalui kaca jendela mobil miliknya.

"Ah, N-Naruto? Ohayou." Ucap Sakura.

"Sendirian saja. Ayo bareng denganku. Sebentar lagi bel masuk lho." Ajak Naruto.

"Tidak usah Naruto. Aku berangkat sendiri saja."

"Ah kau ini seperti pada siapa saja. Jangan sungkan padaku." Ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya yang khas.

"T-tapi-"

"Ah, sudahlah." Naruto menutup kaca mobilnya. Sakura pikir Naruto akan segera pergi, tapi ternyata..

BLAAM

"Ayo." Naruto keluar dari mobilnya lalu menuntun atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Sakura, dan mendudukannya dibangku penumpang.

BLAAM

Naruto pun masuk kembali kedalam mobil Spot merahnya.

BRUUMM

.

.

"Hm, Sakura-chan?" pangggil Naruto memecah keheningan yang menerpanya sedari ia menjalankan mobilnya.

"Hm?" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Maaf memaksamu ikut aku tadi." Ucap Naruto pelan

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Kau ini seperti ada siapa saja." Ucap Sakura enteng.

"Sakura, tou-san mu tukang photo-copy ya?" uca Naruto watados

Hah?

"Hah?" ucap Sakura bingung

"Ck. Harusnya kau menjawab 'iya, kok tahu?' begitu."

Double 'hah'?

"Hah?" ucap Sakura lagi. Naruto mengerucutkan biibirnya.

Sakura terkekeh melihat tingkah lelaki disebelahnya ini. "Baiklah. Baiklah.. Hm, iya kok tahu?"

"Habisnya, kau mem photo-copy perkataanku sih tadi." Ucap Naruto sembari nyengir.

"Hah?"

"Sakura-chan kenapa sih jawabnya 'hah' terus?"

"Hah?"

Dahi Naruto berkedut. "Sudahlah, aku tidak mau bicara lagi dengan SAKura-chan. Aku ngambek nih."

Sakura t. "Maaf, maaf. Haha kau lucu Naruto."

"Sakura-chan menyebalkan." Ucap Naruto pundung. Sakura masih terus saja tertawa.

"Sakura-chan. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu." Ucap Naruto dengan mimik wajah yang berubah serius.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto tengah berbicara serius, segera menghentikan tawanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura

"Kau sudah tahu kan perihal hubunganku dengan teme?" tanya Naruto sembari melirik Sakura lewat ekor matanya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Emh."

"Percayalah, hubungan kami sudah berakhir."

Sakura mendengus. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku, Naruto."

"Jelas ada. Kau menyukai teme 'kan?" ucap Naruto

"Iya."

Naruto terkejut. Ia pikir Sakura akan mengelak, tapi-

"Tapi dulu. Sekarang perasaan itu sudah mati." Ucap Sakura dingin

"Ku pikir sebuah perasaan tidak akan hilang secepat itu." Sangkal Naruto

Sakura mendelik. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak mungkin kau dengan mudah melupakan perasaanmu begitu saja."

Sakura tak menjawab. Dan Naruto mengartikan itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'

"Ah sudahlah lupakan. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin minta bantuanmu."

"Apa?"

"Hm.. Itu-"

"Tentang Hinata?" tanya Sakura tepat sasaran

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" ucap Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sakura tekekeh. Suasana yang tadinya tegang kembali mencair. "Itu terlihat dari tingkahmu Naruto."

"Dan juga caramu menatap Hinata." Lanjut Sakura

"Lalu? Kau mau membantuku? Maksudku, kau dekat dengan Hinata 'kan?" tanya Naruto penuh harap

"Hm, bagaimana ya?" ucap Sakura. Ia menaruh ibu jari dan telunjuknya didagu, seolah sedang berpikir.

"Hm, tapi sebelumya jawab dulu petanyaanku."

Naruto menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Apa sebelum ini kau mengenal Hinata? Atau pernah punya hubungan dengannya?"

'DEG'

Sangat tepat sasaran.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi, entah hanya perasaanku saja atau Hinata memang seperti menjaga jarak darimu? Entahlah kesannya seperti.. Yah kau tahulah dari sikapnya. Contohnya saat kau dan Hinata dipilih menjadi sekretaris untuk festival seni, ia menolak. Ya walaupun tidak ia ungkapkan secara gamblang. Tapi waktu itu dia bilang padaku, katanya ingin tukar jabatan." Ucap Sakura panjang

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Naruto mengerti, sudah terlalu sering ia membuat Hinata menderita. Jelas saja, jika kini Hinata menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Karena itu. Kau mau 'kan membantuku mendekati Hinata?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Entahlah." Jawab Sakura singkat. Ia masih harus meyelidiki tentang Naruto dan ada apa dibalik masa lalu Naruto dan Hinata. Apa benar dulu mereka memiliki hubungan?Tapi..

"Akan kupikirkan." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum manisnya seraya melepas seat belt lalu membuka pintu mobil dan berlalu keluar.

Naruto melongo. "Kenapa Sakura-chan turun?" tanyanya bingung, lalu melihat ke sekitar.

"Ternyata sudah sampai, hehe." Ucapnya seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia pun melepas seat belt nya dan keluar dari mobilnya.

BLAM

'Oh iya. Tadi wajah Sakura-chan kenapa ya? Seperti yang habis menangis.'

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Sakura terpikir kembali tentang kejadian semalam. Siapa yang melakukannya? Kenapa ia melakukan hal itu pada Sakura? Apa salah Sakura? Memikirkan hal ini membuat Sakura frustasi. Terlebih perkataaan Uchiha itu kemarin malam yang seolah tak peduli padanya.

'Aku membencimu, Uchiha.' Batinnya

"Sakura!" panggil sahabat pirangnya.

"Hm?" balasnya singkat seraya berjalan kearah bangkunya.

"Hah, kau ini. Eh, wajahmu kenapa forehead?" tanya Ino heran melihat wajah Sakura yang seperti habis diputusin pacar. Oops, Sakura kan tidak punya pacar. Hoho. #Abaikan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura dusta. Bukannya berniat bohong. Ia hanya tidak mau membuat sahabatnya khawatir.

Ino menatap Sakura intens. "Jangan bohong. Aku mengenalmu bukan sehari dua hari." Ucap Ino kesal.

Sakura menghela napas. Ia tahu, sahabatnya ini bukan orang yang mudah dibohongi. "Baiklah. Tapi-"

"S-Sakura-chan, ohayou." Sapa seorang gadis bersurai indgo.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan." Balas Sakura ramah.

"Jadi-"

"Kau sudah mengejakan tugas yang diberikan Anko-sensei minggu lalu?" tanya Hinata memotong perkataan Ino.

Sakura mengerjap. Ino memutar bola mata bosan. Hinata menghela napas.

"Tugas apa?"tanya Sakura polos

Sakura terkejut. Ino menepuk jidatnya. Hinata menghela napas lagi

Selalu saja seperti ini.

..·oOo·..

"Sakura cepat, bagaimana jika Kakashi-sensei datang?" Ucap Ino panik. Tapi tidak digubris oleh Sakura yang sedang asyik mencatat.

Dari luar datang Hinata yang berlari tergesa-gesa.

"G-gawat! A-Anko-sensei sudah datang. Sekarang dia ada diluar sedang berbicara dengan Kakashi-sensei." Seru Hinata panik. Ino pun ikutan panik.

"Aduh. Sakura cepat." Sakura masih asyik menyalin jawaban Hinata. Naruto dan Sasuke yang memperhatikan interaksi tiga sahabat itu sweatdprop.

"Sakura-chan yang tidak mengerjakan tugas, kenapa mereka yang panik?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. Tapi, dalam hati lelaki bersurai raven itu lega karena sepertinya Sakura sudah tidak memikirkan kejadian teror itu.

"SIKAP BERDIRI" teriak Shiho, ketua murid di kelas. Semuanya pun berdiri

"Sakura-chan Anko-sensei sudah masuk. Sudah selesai belum menyalinnya?" tanya Hinata

"Sebentar…" ucap Sakura yang masih sibuk menyalin

"Forehead! Anko-sensei sudah datang! Mana dengan Anko-sensei pula. Cepat berdiri" kata Ino sedikit membisik

"Jam segini mana mungkin Anko-sensei sudah datang." kata Sakura yang serius menyalin tugas Hinata, tiba-tiba buku Sakura direbut.

"Ino… Aku belum sele-" Sakura pun kaget bukan main, Anko-sensei sudah ada di hadapannya, dahinya mengkerut, alisnya sudah menempel pada matanya, mulutnya siap menyemprotkan air ludah

"Sakura! Belum mengerjakan tugas, kamu?! Enak saja kamu... nyontek saja kerjaanmu! Maju kedepan! Selama pelajaran berdiri disamping papan tulis menghadap ke dinding!" seru Anko-sensei galak.

"Iya sensei.." dengan lemas, Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya sambil menahan malu. Apalagi si ayam itu pasti melihat. Sakura berjalan sambil menundukan kepala menuju samping papan tulis yang terasa jauh itu.

"Pulang nanti, kakiku harus di olesi balsam." batinnya.

Sakura pun berdiri menghadap dinding, membelakangi para murid. Anko-sensei pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Seperti yang aku bilang, kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru, ayo silahkan masuk, perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Anko-sensei

Masuklah seorang lelaki tampan, hampir semua perempuan di kelas terpesona dengan anak baru itu. Sakura yang sedang dihukum ikut melihat murid baru itu.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat cowok itu." pikirnya, "Walau pernah, aku tidak peduli." dia pun kembali melihat dinding.

Murid baru itu pun berjalan masuk, murid baru itu melewati Sakura sambil berkata kecil "Sedang dihukum ya, pecundang." Mendengar itu Sakura pun langsung melihat murid baru itu dengan muka sinis. "Awas kau.. liat saja nanti." ucap Sakura mengepalkan tangannya

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Anko-sensei tersenyum manis pada murid baru itu

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sabaku Gaara. Aku pindahan dari Prancis, mohon kerjasamanya." katanya memberi salam dengan menundukan kepala.

"Kau dari Prancis? Coba bicara bahasa Prancis!" celetuk Sakura.

"SAkura! Tetap lihat kedepan!" ucap Anko-sensei. Para murid yang melihatnya terkekeh melihat prilakku Sakura.

"Iya sensei." Sakura pun kembali memandang dinding. "Dinding paling jelek yang pernah ku lihat!" gerutu Sakura kesal. Para murid yang melihatnya terkekeh melihat prilakku Sakura. Tapi itulah yang mereka sukai dari Sakura. Pembawaannya yang ceria, selalu bisa membuat siapa saja tertawa.

"Baiklah Sabaku-san, coba perkenalkan dirimu dengan bahasa Prancis." Ucap Anko-sensei pada Sabaku Gaara

"Geezz… bukankah itu yang tadi aku katakan! Dasar sensei dagu belah! Pandai bersandiwara!" gumam Sakura

"Je m'appelle Sabaku Gaara, saya harap murid seperti yang ada di depan ini cuman ada satu dikelas ini." ucap Gaara dengan nada datar (dalam bahasa Prancis. Hehe, author ga ahli bahasa Prancis.)

"Apa? Kau kira aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan! Kamu cari gara-gara denganku, hah!" ucap Sakura menaikan nada suaranya. Ino dan Hinata geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya.

"SAKURA! SEKALI LAGI KAU MEMBUAT ULAH, AKU AKAN MENGIRIMMU KE RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH!" ucap Anko-sensei mulai mengeluarkan amarahnya, mukanya mulai mengeluarkan ekspresi kemarahan yang khas itu

"I-iya sensei.." Sakura kembali memandang dinding. "Lama-lama dinding ini makin jelek saja!" gerutu Sakura kesal.

"Coba artikan dalam bahasa Jepang apa yang kau katakan tadi, Sabaku-san" ucap Anko-sensei mengubah mimik muka menjadi tersenyum manis. 'Huh, cepat sekali berubahnya.' Pikir Sakura.

"Namaku Sakbaku Gaara, saya harap saya dapat menjadi teman yang baik untuk kalian dan menjadi murid yang baik untuk sensei dikelas ini." mendengar itu, Sakura pun kesal, kepalan tangannya makin ia tekan, sedangkan murid-murid yang lain langsung terpesona, suara bisikan pujian terdengar disana-sini

"Murid baru itu baik sekali."

"Murid baru itu tampan sekali."

"Kyaaaaa.. Aku mau jadi pacarnya."

"Murid baru itu terlihat pintar dan baik"

Bahkan Anko-sensei langsung memujinya. "Sabaku Gaara adalah murid yang patut di contoh" mendengar semua itu telinga Sakura panas, tak tahan dia menahan kekesalannya itu

"BOHONG!" teriak Sakura, sambil memukul dinding yang dipandangnya itu, suasana pun sepi, tak disangka, dinding yang Sakura pukul retak . Sakura pun langsung menutupi dinding itu dengan badannya.

Ino menepuk dahinya berkali-kali. Hinata menutup wajahnya dan menghela napas gusar. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak diikuti semua siswa. Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa.

"SAKURA! IKUT AKU KE RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH!"

"T-tapi sensei.. Dia bohong. D-dia…" ucap Sakura membela diri

"DIam! Beraninya kau membuat masalah dengan murid baru yang teladan ini!" ucap Anko-sensei, Sakura pun menunduk

"Sensei, saya hanya ingin memberitaukan bahwa dinding yang gadis itu pukul retak." Ucap Gaara dengan polosnya.

"APA! SAKURA! PERLIHATKAN DINDING ITU!" ucap Anko-sensei, Sakura pun melangkah kesamping. Terlihatlah dinding yang telah retak akibat tenaga monster Sakura.

"SAKURA! AKAN KU BAWA KAU KEKEPALA SEKOLAH"

"T-tapi sensei, aku memukulnya tidak terlalu keras, dindingnya saja yang sudah tua, sudah jelek." Ucap Sakura.

"IKUT AKU!"

"Lihat saja kau nanti , Sabaku Gaara. Dasar orang Prancis gadungan!" ucap Sakura dalam hati. Ia menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Semua orang menertawakannya, Naruto yang paling parah. Ino dan Hinata memandanng kasihan pada Sakura. Lallu ia melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang memasang senyum mengejek. 'Huh, awas kau Uchiha.' Pikirnya kesal.

Tidak tahan menahan malu. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya. Sekilas ia melihat dinding yang dia pukul. "Dinding itu bagus juga"

.

.

.

Pelajaran hari ini berakhir, semua siswa pulang meninggalkan kelasnya, sementara Sakura harus menjalankan hukumannya dulu sebelum pulang, yaitu mengecat dinding bagian depan. Sakura pun mengambil cat yang ada di gudang, sedangkan Ino dan Hinata memindahkan barang-barang yang ada di dinding depan, seperti papan tulis, madding kelas dan jam dinding.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah membantuku, sekarang kalian pulang saja, biar aku yang mengecat." Ucap Sakura.

"T-tapi Sakura-chan, kami harus membantu." Ucap Hinata.

"Tidak mungkin kan, kami mebiarkanmu mengecat dinding sebesar ini sendirian?"ucap Ino

Sakura tersenyum, ia tak menyangka sahabatnnya akan sepeduli ini padanya. "Sudahlah, ini hukumanku, jika Anko-sensei melihat kalian membantuku, sensei pasti akan menambah hukumanku."ucap Sakura..

"Benar tidak apa-apa, Saki?" tanya Ino

Yumi mengangguk.

"Menyebalkan sekali murid baru itu! Beraninya dia berbuat ini pada sahabatku" ucap Hinata kesal  
"Iya! Awalnya aku terpesona padanya, habis ia sangat tampan. Tapi, begitu mendengar ceritamu. Aku jadi ingin menghajar wajah tampannya." Ucap Ino Kesal.

"Ya sudahlah. Jangan dibahas lagi, kalian pulang sana. Hinata, Neji pasti sudah menunggumu. Dan Ino, kau tidak ingin membuat Sai menunggu 'kan?"kata Sakura sambil mengerling jenaka.

"Jangan pulang sampai malam ya Saki." Ucap Ino

"Jika kau lelah, hubungi kami. Kami pasti datang, iya 'kan Ino?" ucap Hinata seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Iya, tentu saja." Ucap Ino

"Pulang sana. Hati-hati dijalan, ya." Ucap Sakura

Dengan terpaksa Ino dan Hinata pun pulang meninggalkan Sakura, sebenarnya Sakura membutuhkan bantuan mereka untuk mengecat, tapi Tsunade-sama mengatakan bahwa ia harus melakukannya sendiri. Jadi, jika mereka membantunya, Sakura takut mereka akan mendapat hukuman, hufft… begitulah jika sudah dibawa ke kepala sekolah, pasti hukumannya berat, hanya meretakan dinding sekecil itu, hukumannya mengecat semua dinding bagian depan.

"Untungnya bukan mengecat dinding satu kelas." pikirnya

"Jadi kau bisa bahasa Prancis juga ya?" terdengar suara memasuki kelas, Sakura pun menoleh.

"Kau!Apa maksudmu, hah?! Pura-pura baik di depan semua orang! Mengatakan aku pecundang! Apa maumu, hah! Belum juga kita kenal sudah sudah membuat masalah!" ucap Sakura mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

Hideki pun hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu! Akan aku cat muka sok tampanmu!" ucap Sakura kesal.

Gaara melangkah mendekati Sakura, Sakura pun mundur dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Gaara melangkah makin dekat sambil mengeluarkan senyum nakal. Sakura mundur, Gaara melangkah lebih dekat, Sakura pun mundur hingga akhirnya bersandar di dinding. Gaara mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Sakura hingga membuat ia takut dan memejamkan matanya  
"Dinding ini memang sudah tua, dan sering terkena air hujan, wajar saja jika mudah retak." Ucap Gaara

"KENAPA HARUS MEMBUAT AKU TAKUT SIH!" Teriak Sakura membuka matanya

Gaara tertawa. "Hahaha…. Memang kau kira aku mau melakukan apa? Menciummu? Hahaha… perempuan murahan seperti mu memang mudah jadi lelucon.. Hahaha…" ucap Gaara tertawa jahil

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" ucap Sakura menghembuskan nafas kesal yang tidak beraturan, ia pun kembali mengecat, Sakura bertekad dalam hatinya tidak akan berbicara dengan Gaara untuk selamanya.

"Kau belajar bahasa Prancis dimana? Atau kau berasal dari Prancis?" Tanya Gaara, Sakura tidak menjawab, Gaara pun melihat baju sragam Sakura dan melihat nama lengkapnya.

"Haruno SAkura, hmm… Sakura dimusim semi. Pantas saja rambutmu warnanya pink." Celetuk Gaara. Sakura masih tidak menjawab

"Kau sudah pernah ke Prancis?" ucap Gaara seperti ngomong sendiri

"Sini biar kubantu." Ucap Gaara seraya merebut kuas dari tangan Sakura dan melanjutkan mengecat.

"Kenapa kau masih disini, hah? Pergi sana! Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi!" seru Sakura kesal, ia pun merebut lagi kuas dari tangan Gaara, sayangnya Gaara terlalu tinggi.

"Pergi sana, kalau guru melihatmu membantuku, aku yang akan dihukum!" ucap Sakura

"Apa sejahat itu? Tidak mungkin. Sudah.. kau istirahat saja pecundang." Ucap Gaara  
"Kau tidak tahu kepala sekolah seperti apa! Kembalikan kuas ku!" ucap Sakura

"Semua guru sudah pulang. Dinding sebesar ini mana mungkin orang sepertimu cat sendirian! Nih kuas mu! Akan ku cari kuas yang lain…"ucap Gaara

Gaara pun mengembalikan kuas Sakura, lalu pergi ke gudang mengambil kuas yang baru, dengan terpaksa Sakura pun mengecat bersama Gaara, mereka pun mengecat bersama, tanpa Sakura sadari, diujung jendela kelas ada seorang laki-laki beriris onyx yang sedang mengintip-err bahasa halusnya, mengamati.

"Kenapa kau membantuku?" tanya Sakura sambil mengecat

"Kau ini bodoh. Bukankah aku yang membuatmu dihukum seperti ini." Tanya Gaara balik

"Sifatmu itu susah ditebak, baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengan orang ssepertimu." Ucap Sakura

"Err.. Tidak, mungkin kau orang kedua." Ralat Sakura.

"Ish.. Aku lupa kalau aku sudah bersumpah tidak akan berbicara dengan dia." katanya dalam hatinya

Tak terasa mereka selesai mengecat, mereka pun memasang papan tulis, jam dinding dan madding, Akhirnya Sakura menarik nafas lega, kehadiran Gaara sangat membantunya, jam merah ditangannya sudah menunjukan angka 17.20

"Huft… capeknya… Bagaimana jika sekarang aku mentraktirmu minum?" ucap Sakura memutuskan mentraktir Gaara sebagai tanda terima kasihnya

"Maaf, aku tidak minum minuman keras." Ucap Gaara dengan polosnya.

Sakura menggeram. "Maksudku traktir minum biasa, bukan minum arak! Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah meminum minuman seperti itu." Ucap Sakura yang tentu saja berbohong. Mana mungkin ia bilang pada Gaara, jika ia pernah minum minuman keras karena patah hati 'kan? Itu sama saja mempermalukan diri sendiri dihadapan orang yang baru kau kenal.

"Baiklah kalau kamu memaksa" ucap Gaara sambil berjalan mendahului Sakura.

"Orang ini, pandai sekali membuat aku merubah-rubah pendanganku." Ucap Sakura kesal. Ia pun mengikuti Gaara pergi, mereka berjalan keluar sekolah, didepan sekolah, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, Gaara yang berjalan di depan Sakura menoleh kebelakang

"Aku mentraktirmu di kantin sekolah saja ya?" ucap Sakura

"Ah. Sudah ikut aku saja, aku tau tempat yang cocok untuk kamu mentraktirku." Ucap Gaara melanjutkan jalannya, Sakura pun dengan terpaksa mengikuti lelaki itu, dengan wajah kesal, Sakura melihat Gaara dari belakang, melihat rambut berwarna merahnya.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku." Ucap Gaara yang terus melihat kedepan.

Sakura tersentak kaget. "Bagaimana kau tau? Kau memiliki mata dibelakangmu?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Hah! Dasar bodoh." Ucap Gaara lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kesamping, sampailah mereka di restoran ala Prancis, didepannya sangat jelas tulisan "selamat datang", miniatur berbentuk menara eiffel yang terlihat asli pun juga menghiasi restoran tersebut.

"Kenapa aku baru melihat ada restoran Prancis disini?" gumam Sakura

"Itu karena kau sangat bodoh, cepat masuk, aku sudah haus." Ucap Gaara, mereka pun masuk bersama kedalam restoran, mereka pun duduk dan memesan minuman

"Sebenarnya aku hanya mau mentraktirmu minum di kantin dan membawanya pulang, bukan seperti ini." Seru Sakura kesal

"Sudah terlanjur, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"ucap Gaara

'Lama-lama orang ini menyebakan.' Pikir Sakura

Minuman pun datang.

" Waktu itu, kenapa kau bisa berdiri di depan?" tanya Gaara membuka percakapan.

"Aku belum mengerjakan tugas." Ucap Sakura jujur seraya mengaduk2 minumnya

"Sudah kuduga." Ucap Gaara meminum minumannya

"Orang ini hobi sekali membuat orang kesal." Ucap Sakura dalam hati

"Sudah selesai pertanyaannya? Minumanku sudah habis, aku mau pulang." Ucap Sakura

"Tunggu, aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi" ucap Gaara dengan mimik serius

"Hah?" Yumi tersentak melihat ekspresi Gaara yang berubah serius. Ia pun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kenapa.. kamu bodoh?" canda Hideki

"Karna hanya orang-orang bodoh yang menganggap aku bodoh. Sudah? Aku mau pulang, merci beacoup." Ucap Sakura. Ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Gaara sendiri

"De rien." Jawab Gaara singkat. Sesaat ia mengingat sesuatu

'Ah.'

"Tunggu, Sakura! Bukankah kau yang akan mentraktirku! Heh! Ini belum dibayar! Jidat! Dasar bodoh!" ucap Gaara kesal, dia pun langsung meminum habis minumannya.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit lagi bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, tertapi Sakura belum masuk juga,Ino dan Hinata sangat kawatir, mereka takut Sakura menyelesaikan hukuman kemarin sampai larut malam, dan saat Sakura pulang, ia bertemu orang jahat, atau mereka juga takut Sakura terjatuh saat mengecat bagian atas dinding, tapi itu tidak mungkin, pasti cat dinding ini tidak akan selesai, mereka pun bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, waktu terus berjalan lima menit lagi bel masuk dibunyi, mereka tambah khawatir, mereka mencoba menghubungi handphone Sakura, tapi tidak aktif, mereka tambah kawatir, jangan-jangan dugaan mereka benar.

"Duuuh… Sakura mana ya?" ucap Ino meremas-remas tangannya  
"Tidak mungkin dinding sebesar ini di cat Sakura sendiri dengan waktu yang cepat, pasti butuh waktu yang lama, pasti Sakura pulang malam, azz…. Seharusnya aku memaksa untuk membantunya." Ino lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau Sakura kenapa-napa saat pulang, azz…. Semua ini gara-gara murid baru itu, aku mau minta pertanggung jawaban." Ucap Ino lagi dan lagi seperti kereta api.

Hinata pun langsung berdiri dan melihat bangku Gaara  
"B-bangku Sabaku-san juga kosong, apa ia juga belum masuk?" ucap Hinata

"Dasar murid baru, baru masuk udah telat." ucap Ino sinis

Mereka bingung, pikiran buruk mereka terhadap Sakura makin menjadi-jadi, bel pun berbunyi, Sakura dan Gaara belum masuk juga. Sasuke yang mendengar percakapan mereka sedari tadi, memasang mimik wajah yang tak bisa diartikan. Mungkinkah ia khawatir pada Sakura? Mengingat baru-baru ini gadis itu mendapat teror dari entah siapa.

Terdengarlah suara hentakan kaki berlari menuju kelas, ternyata itu Sakura, untungnya Kakashi-sensei belum masuk ke dan Ino pun menarik nafas lega, dan ternyata dibelakang Sakura ada Gaara berjalan santai menuju kelas, mereka pun heran.

"Kenapa kau bisa datang bersama Gaara? Jangan-jangan…." Ucap Ino menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa? Gaara?" Sakura pun melihat ke belakangnya, Gaara baru masuk kelas "Bahkan aku tidak tahu dia ada dibelakangku." Ucap Sakura santai

"Forehead, asal kau tau, kami khawatir padamu, kami takut terjadi sesuatu padamu." Ucap Ino kesal

"K-kau pasti pulang malam." Ucap Hinata

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Ino

"Tenang saja teman-teman, aku tidak pulang malam kok, aku tidak apa-apa. Seperti yang kalian lihat." Ucap Sakura tersenyum, dia senang mempunyai sahabat-sahabat yang peduli padanya seperti mereka.

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak apa-apa" ucap Ino

"Tapi, kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?" tanya Hinata

"Hehe, baterainya habis." Ucapnya seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tdak gatal.

"Kenapa kau telat?" tanya Hinata lagi

"Tadi malam aku tidur larut sekali" ucap Sakura menggaruk-garuk matanya

"Kau hebat Sakura-chan, pasti kau mengerjakannya dengan cepat, supaya tidak pulang malam." Ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba dan entah sejak kapan sudah bergabung dengan mereka. Hinata agak menjauh dari Naruto.

"Pasti melelahkan." Ucap Ino

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir, ada yang membantuku, kok." Ucap Sakura

"Siapa?" tanya Ino, Hinata dan Naruto serempak. Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka pun menengus kesal. Kenapa Sasuke?

"Sudah. Kakashi-sensei sudah datang." Ucap Sakura

"Huh, biasanya juga telat." Geruu Naruto

"S-Sakura-chan sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi-sensei belum?" tanya Hinata

"Hah? Emm…belum, ehehe…" ucap Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ino, Hinata dan Naruto pun saling bertatap muka.

"semoga aja tidak ada murid baru lagi"

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Sakura berniat ke kantin sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Heh!" Sakura menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menahannya

"Kau! Ada perlu apa, ayam?" tanya Sakura ketus. Ayolah, Sasuke adalah orang terakhir yang ingin diemuinya saat ini.

"Kau lupa jikakita adalah partner?" tuntut Sasuke

Sakura menghela napas. "Memangnya siapa yang tiba-tiba membatalkan janjinya saat itu?" seru Sakura sedikit berteriak.

"Tapi aku datang 'kan? Kau saja yang mengusirku waktu itu." Ucap Sasuke dingin

Cukup!

"Kau memang seorang lelaki yang tidak peka. Atau tidak berperasaan?" ucap Sakura ketus

"Terserah. Tapi yang harus kau ingat, aku ketua dan kau bawahanku. Jadi kau harus mengikuti semua perkataanku." Ucap Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura hingga tersisa jarak sepuluh senti saja.

"Baik.. baik.. Yapi bisakah kau menyingkir? Dan-" ia meilirk tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Sasuke. "-bisakah kaulepaskan tanganmu itu? Sakit,tahu."

Sadar jika tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sakura, Sasuke segera melepaskannya. Lalu mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangannya guna menutupi rona merah yang muncul di wajah keduanya, yah walaupun hanya sedikit sembut merah yang muncul di wajah Uchihaa bungsu ini.

'Kenapa aku merasa seperti tidak rela keika Sasuke melepas tanganku? Kau membencinya, bukan? Ingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu?' pikir Sakura sambil curi-curi pandang pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, jadi?" ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Bagaiman jika kita bicarakan dengan panitia yang lain juga?" usul Sakura

""Kau tahu 'kan baru panitia inti yang yang dibentuk. Untuk divisi-divisi lain masih dalam tahap pemilihan. Jadi lebih baik kita bicarakan dulu langkah pertama yang harus kita ambil. Seperti membut proposl contohnya." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar

'Wow.' Batin Sakura. Jarang-jarang seorang Uchiha Sasuke berbicara sepanjaang itu.

"Lalu? Selain membuat proposal?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya

"Sasuke menghela napas bosan. "Untuk itu kita perlu bicara. Kita pikirkan apa yang bisa kita lakukan selain membuat proposal saat ini. Dasar jidat." Ucap Sasuke

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu. Kau tambah jelek kalau seperti itu. Atau.. kau mau kucium?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Ap-"

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang. Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh.

Gaara datang memotong perkataan Sakura dan memberikan suatu kertas pada Sakura

"Apa ini?" Sakura pun melihat kertas itu, isinya bon Restoran Prancis kemarin ia datangi bersama Gaara yang berisi harga minuman yang mereka minum kemarin.

"Aku ingin menagh utangmu." Ucap Gaara

"Iya-iyaaa, aku bayar." Sakura merogoh dopetnya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. "Nih. Sudah sana. Ganggu orang lagi ngobrol saja." Ucap Sakura

"Kau adalah orang paling aneh yang pernah aku temui." Ucap Gaara lalu pergi keluar kelas

"Berhenti menyebutku aneh, bodoh atau pecundang lagi!" teriak Sakura kesal

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan penuh kecurigaan

"Apa? Kau jangan menatapku seperti itu." ucap Sakura

"Kau.. Kau pacaran dengannya?"

'Hah?'

"What?!"

"Tidak usah sekaget itu bisa 'kan? Dasar jidat lebar."

"Bagaimana aku bisa biasa saja, jika kau tiba-tiba mengatakan itu?! Asal kau tahu ya, aku membencinya."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnnya. Sangat tipis sampai sakura tak melihatnya. "Sama seperti aku membencimu." Tambah Sakura. Senyum Sasuke menghilang digantikan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa kau begitu membbenciku?" tanya Sasuke

Sakura mendengus. "Kau masih tanya? Kau adlah lelaki paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui. Pengingkar janji, tidak pelka, menyebalkan, dan.."

"Kau adalah seorang gay." ucap Sakura pelan tapi sangat terdengar cukup keras, mengingat kelas yang sangat sepi. Hanya ada Sakura, Sasuke dan Rock Lee. Tunggu dulu.

Rock Lee?!

"Sakura, suuuuut…" ucap Sasuke melirik ke arah Rock Lee, satu-satunya orang yang ada dikelas selain mereka, Lee pun hanya menganga medengar kata-kata Sakura itu. Langsung saja Sakura menghampiri Lee, diikuti oleh Sasuke, mereka pun mengeluarkan senyum evilnya.

"Kalau kau ingin selamat, jaga rahasia ini." kata Sakura tersenyum evil, muka cantiknya berubah menjadi seperti penyihir yang sedang memberikan ancaman.

"Jika sampai ada orang lain yang tau, kamu yang akan kami hampiri." Ucap Sasuke mengeluarkan nada seperti hantu malam.

"Kau tidak ingin merasakan ini 'kan" ucap Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, seperti preman yang mau menghajar seseorang

"T-todak. Aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti dinding yang kau pukul kemarin." ucap Lee sembari cengngesan.

Sakura mendellik. Sasuke mndengus geli mneahan tawa.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, kau harus berjanji pada kami!" ucap Sakura

Suasana pun seperti neraka, Sakura dan SAsuke menjadi seperti setan-setan yang sedang memberi ancaman pada seseorang, Lee pun menelan air liur ke tenggorokannya yang kering itu, dia pun mengangguk gemetar, bertanda Lee berjanji pada mereka. Melihat itu mereka pun mengubah senyum evilnya menjadi senyum manis mereka. Ehm, maksudnya hanya Sakura saja yang tersenyum, Sasuke kemballi pada ekspresi datarnya. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Lee dikelas Akhirnya Lee bisa menghembuskan nafas lega, bagaikan berhasil selamat dari maut yang menghampirinya.

"Kalian mau langsung pulang?" tanya Sakura

"Iya lah, memang kenapa?" ucap Ino bertanya balik

"Dirumahku sedang tidak ada orang. Ke rumah ku yuuk." Ajak Sakura.

"Boleh." Ucap Hinata sembari mengangguk

"Kau takut dirumah sendiri ya?" ucap Ino dengan nada mengejek

"Aku tidak takut." Ucap Sakura.

"Hanya saja.." lanjut Sakura. Pandangannya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Sakura-chan.. Sebenarnya ada apa? Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan pada kami?" tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Oh iya, benar juga. Saki, bukankah kemarin kau mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Hm, itu.." Sakura memulai ceritanya. Ino dan Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sakura menceritakan semuanya, dari mulai teror sampai sikap Sasuke yang dingin padanya malam itu. Ino dan Hinata hanya menapat Sakura prihatin.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkiran, untuk mengambil Lamborghini Veneno miliknya yang baru dibelikan oleh Fugaku itu. Saat sebuah suara menahannya.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Benar itu namamu?" tanya seseorang. Sasuke menoleh

"Kau? Sabaku Gaara." ucanya

"Ya begitulah."

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Sasuke to the point

Gaara menyeringai. "Sepertinya kau bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi.

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sakura?"

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu."ucap Sasuke

"Jadi urusanku jika itu menyangkut Sakura. Karena Sakura adalah..."

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5.. Sepertinya ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku buat. Hehe

Gimana tanggapan kalian buat chapter ini? Hoho, di chapter ini Gaara udah ulai muncul.

Siapakah Gaara sebenarnya?

Review? Dituggu ya^^

Review dari kalian, semangat buat aku


End file.
